


just met you

by send_noodes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Family Secrets, High School, LGBTQ Character, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_noodes/pseuds/send_noodes
Summary: Previously 'Cherries & Cigarettes'When Riverdale High's popular queen bee Cheryl Blossom dared resident bad girl Toni Topaz on a night of mischief at their school grounds moments after they shared a detention room, the two girls developed an unlikely friendship that they didn't want to tell their friends about. But slowly they realised that their friendship had taken an even bigger step and it's up to them to decide if they should risk everything they stood for, simply for love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this posted on Wattpad, so if you’ve got an account, please do a fellow Choni Shipper a favour and go read, vote or follow or whatever on it. Hope you enjoyed my fic.
> 
> wattpad and twitter @send_noodes  
> ig: choni_is_love

' Why can't you just come hang out at the Whyte Wyrm after school?' Fangs asked Toni.  
' I can't. I have detention.' Toni replied as they both sat down at the lunch table.  
' That's your third time this month.' He said.  
' I know. Weatherbee's too good at this. I still can't believe he caught me smoking in school.' Toni stuffed the salad in her mouth furiously.  
Fangs raised an eyebrow.  
' Well, he IS the school's Principal.'  
Toni Topaz knew getting in trouble all the time wasn't the best impression she could give anyone, and she also knows that she's not going to do anything about it. And Fangs Fogarty cares about her way too much that he never gives her shit for it.  
In fact, he was none the better. He'd been in the same fights Toni had been in and they've both been to Juvenile. They got arrested for drinking, vandalism, graffiti, you name it. They once got expelled together from their previous school before finally settling down at Riverdale High a few years ago.  
It's still surprising all the things they've done the past years haven't made Principal Weatherbee kick them out yet. And in a school dominantly attended by the North Side kids, them being from the South Side and being in a gang called the Serpents wasn't doing any good either.  
Speaking of which, another Serpent joined the table. It was Sweet Pea. Nobody really knows his real name. But Fangs, that was his.  
' Heard you got in trouble, Topaz.' He sat his tall and huge body down next to Toni's small figure.  
' Oh shut up. It's just an afternoon. I can catch up with you guys after.' Toni replied.  
' Yeah, but it is Pool Night, and we need you to win the game for us, so you'd better haul your ass down there by then.'  
Toni laughed.  
' I promise I'll be there.'  
He looked around for a moment.  
' Where the hell is Jones?'  
The other two shrugged.  
' He's supposed to meet me here at lunch.'  
' Why?' Toni asked.  
' FP wanted to see the both of us. Apparently, Clifford Blossom seems to be having a interest in our South Side and of course, our gang, after all the stupid accusations he made.'  
' What for? He's an uptown man, what the fuck does he want with 'south side scum' like us?' Fangs air quoted.  
' Language, bro.' Another voice filled the air. It was Jughead, with a plate of burgers and fries, as per usual. That boy can eat a full course meal in one sitting if he wants to, and he'd still be hungry.  
' Whatever it is, Mr.Blossom doesn't want the Ghoulies or other people to know about this. He was adamant that we came in silence.' He told us.  
' Fuck the Ghoulies.' Sweet Pea muttered under his breath.  
No one could blame him. The Ghoulies have been their rival gang for as long as they could remember. They were both gangs but the difference laid on the type of activity they were participating. They dealt in drugs and street racing which the Serpents were not fans of. They mostly attended Southside high just like the Serpents, and the four of them and a few other were lucky enough to be accepted to the North Side.  
As the boys continued their conversation of their mutual hate for the Ghoulies, Toni finished her lunch and got up.  
' Well, I'm off to class. See you boys around.' With that, she left the canteen.  
When the last bell rang, Toni swore under her breath. Detention. She thought of skipping it. No. That wouldn't help her situation. She headed to the detention room and opened the doors to the room.  
And just like that, the afternoon took an unexpected turn. Never in her life did she think she would get put into the same room with someone like her but there she was, sitting as elegantly as ever.  
The one and only Cheryl Blossom.


	2. Chapter 2

' Oh good, a Serpent.' Cheryl rolled her eyes as she said the words.   
Toni could smell the sarcasm from four blocks away. This was going to be one hell of a detention, she thought.  
' Ms.Topaz. Take your seat please.' The teacher said, not looking up once.  
Toni sat two chairs over from Cheryl.  
After a while, It became silent.   
And Toni had made the mistake of staring at her for too long.   
' Ugh, will you please stop staring at me like that?' Cheryl whispered.  
Toni sat up straight. Once she was sure the teacher didn't hear anything, she apologised.  
' Sorry.' She blushed. If Fangs and Sweet Pea had heard that she had blushed for this, she would not hear the end of it.  
' It's alright. At least you don't look creepy like others do.'   
Toni raised an eyebrow. Then laughed.  
' I'm not joking, you should see how Chuck Clayton was checking me out during lunch time, and that's exactly why I had slapped him in the face in front of a teacher, and here I am.'   
Toni smiled.   
' Well that's good reason enough.'  
' Daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to Serpents like you, but I'll do what I want.'   
There it was. That bitchy tone of hers.  
Normally there were two types of people in Riverdale High, those who fancied Cheryl Blossom and those who despised her. Toni was the only one with mixed feelings. The Serpents didn't really like her because her family had accused them of killing her twin brother Jason, and since she was a Serpent, she was supposed to hate her. Yet, sometimes, she feels sad and empathetic for her. I mean she did lose a brother. Whether or not she should be excited to be in a room with her was just one of the few thoughts that were swimming in her mind when the teacher dismissed them.  
'It is past school curfew, you girls should head home and only home. Am I clear?'   
Toni nodded. Cheryl didn't.  
As Toni walked over to her locker, Cheryl called out from behind, her high heels clicking loud and clear in the deserted hallway.  
' Hey, Serpent.'   
She turned around.  
' I thought you weren't supposed to talk to people like us.' Toni said.  
As if not hearing a single word Toni had said, Cheryl continued speaking.  
' I think we should stay past curfew, do some stuff the teachers wouldn't like, you know.'   
' I think we shouldn't.' Toni replied.  
' What, are you scared of having a little fun?'   
' No. I'm trying not to get into trouble. Besides, the teacher specifically told us to head home and you're planning to do the exact opposite of that.'   
' I don't want to go home.'  
' That's not my problem.' Toni turned away but that girl wouldn't take no for an answer.  
' I dare you to stay past curfew, and if you do all the other things I dare, I'll make the students leave your gang alone.' Toni liked the idea of Serpents not being discriminated and not being called south side trash once in a while and Cheryl was offering her something that could end all that.   
And if someone could control students of Riverdale High in such a way, it would be Cheryl Blossom.  
Even if she couldn't think of a reasonable thought as to why Cheryl was eager to be with Toni that evening, a small part of her wanted to do stupid things that could get the both of them in trouble but she wasn't going to admit that.  
' Also, if we get caught, you'll take the blame.'   
' Are you shitting me?'   
' No. So try not to get us both caught.'   
Toni sighed.  
' If I accept your dare, will you keep the end of your bargain?'  
' I will.' She gave a smile that's so beautiful Toni couldn't help but smile back.  
' Fine. Deal.' Toni said as she shook Cheryl's extended hand, which Cheryl never let go but instead grabbed it tight and lead the way out of the building.  
Toni knew she was in it for the night, and there was no backing out now.


	3. Chapter 3

If Toni and Cheryl were caught with the mischiefs they were doing for the night, they could probably end up with detention for the rest of month. They're good so far. Cheryl have made Toni break into the teacher's lounge, for fun, they have both sat and twirled around on the Principal's chair, had drawn silly faces on the 'Vote For Class President' posters, taken a smoke break on the roof top, well Toni had, Cheryl just snatched the cigarette from Toni's mouth and had thrown it on the ground and told her that she didn't want to die from passive smoking. The list goes on and on. And now, Cheryl was daring Toni to strip all of her clothes and skinny dip in the school's indoor pool.  
' Okay, I don't want to do that.'  
' You've said that for the last dares and you did them still.'  
' This time I won't. And why would I strip in front of you?'  
' You're not going to. I'll turn around. When you're in the pool, you close your eyes, and I'll do the same thing.'  
Toni was surprised by all the things that Cheryl had made her do. Not because she thought they were troublesome, but because it was from Cheryl, a girl who wouldn't think of doing such crazy things.  
' Is this the last dare?'  
' Yes. It is. Or are you chickening out?'  
' No. I'll do it. This time not because you told me to. But because I want to.'  
' Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart.'  
Toni rolled her eyes and gestured Cheryl to turn around as she started to take off her clothes. She had left her bra and undies on, not comfortable enough to be fully naked in front of a girl she just started to know today.  
' You know, a cannonball would be much appreciated.' Cheryl said playfully.  
Toni smiled and started running towards the edge of the pool before jumping off with her knees in her hands, getting ready for the impact from the water.  
A loud splash echoed through the walls of the school gym and that was when Cheryl turned around and started slow clapping.  
' I gotta hand it to you, you really ARE the reputed Bad Girl of the Serpents. I have underestimated you.'  
' Yes, yes you have.'  
' You still haven't told me your name.'  
' You still haven't jumped into the pool.'  
' Tell me first.' Toni thought for a while but told her anyways.  
' Toni. Topaz.'  
' Oh, like the gemstone.' Her voice a little high pitched than normal, as if impressed.  
' I guess.'  
At that moment, Cheryl's eyes sparkled from the reflection of the water and that made all the good feelings in Toni tingle up inside.  
' Close your eyes, then.'  
Toni did as told. There was only the sound of the water ripples before a similar splash from before filled the air again. Toni opened her eyes.  
' FYI, I still have my two piece on. That's enough nudity for the night.' Cheryl said as she slowly swam towards Toni, who was in the middle of the pool.  
'Agreed.'  
They were so close to each other they could feel the other's warm breath on their face.  
It got awkward for a moment before Toni broke the silent.  
' Why didn't you want to go home?'  
' What?'  
' You said you didn't want to go home.'  
' You said it wasn't your problem.'  
Toni let out a small laugh.  
' Now that you dragged me here. It is.'  
Cheryl looked deep into Toni eyes, then looked away. Toni could see she didn't want to talk about it, and she felt bad that she had asked her.  
' You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'  
' It's not that.' She wanted to say something but shook it off.  
' Mr and Mrs Blossom aren't exactly the parent type, Toni.' Cheryl said.  
' They wouldn't care less even if I don't come home tonight.' She continued.  
Toni didn't say anything.  
' Jason was their favourite. I'm just the other one.' Her voice, almost breaking.  
Toni still hasn't said a word. She has no idea what kind of parents they were, she just know the Blossoms family as the rich uptown people who are the wealthiest businessmen in Riverdale, supplying maple syrup across towns since the dawn of time.  
' I'm sorry, Cheryl. I didn't know.'  
' Of course you don't. Don't be sorry.'  
Toni smiled back weakly.  
' Well then, you've got your answer, let's get out of here.'  
Toni got up first, then helped Cheryl to the floor.  
Once they've dried up, they decided to head home, the one thing they were supposed to do hours ago.  
As they reached the back gates of the school, Cheryl spoke.  
' One more thing, just because I've spent an evening with you and did things we cannot tell anyone but ourselves, or because I've told you a few of my life problems, it doesn't mean that we're friends or anything. Tomorrow we go back to hating each other's cliques.'  
' But you'll leave us alone.'  
' I'll keep my word. But for the record, we still don't like Serpents.'  
' Meh, that's good enough.' Toni shrugged.  
They both exchanged smiles as Toni left for her motorcycle and made her way onto the highway, back to the Whyte Wyrm, just like she promised Sweet Pea.


	4. Chapter 4

When Toni reached the Whyte Wyrm, the bar where all Serpents hung out, the sun had already set and the street lamps were starting to turn on. That was normal. What wasn't normal was the great number of Serpents hanging out in front of the bar. Some were pacing back and forth, some were talking in groups, whatever, something was up. She spotted Sweet Pea, standing tall and firm from the dense crowd. She walked over to him.  
' What's going on? Why are you still here?' She asked, remembering that he had plans with FP and Jughead to meet Mr.Blossom.  
' We're going on a turf war, again.'  
' With who?' Toni asked the obvious.  
' Who else? Those Ghoulies suddenly gained enough confidence to claim our place and now wants the Whyte Wyrm. Like hells that's going to happen.' He said as he put several brass knuckles into a duffle bag. In it were street weapons such as lug wrenches, steel baseball bats, chains and even a 2x4. Toni then realised there were going to be weapons involved. That never ends well. But it seems they have no choice. Whyte Wyrm was the only safe place for them and they've got to fight for it.  
' Are you coming or not, Toni?' Sweet Pea's question brought Toni back to reality. Toni dropped her school bag and grabbed a nearby brass knuckle. She then smirked.  
' What kind of a question is that, Sweets? Count me the fuck in.'  
' Good. Jughead and FP will be fine with themselves.'  
That made Toni frown.  
' Wait, does FP know about this? Does Jughead?'  
' No. Not yet, but after we win, they will.'  
Then we'd better win. Otherwise FP wouldn't really let it go. He doesn't really like turf wars but when we win, he just leaves it be after one or two scolds. So there they were, weapons in hands, waiting for the Ghoulies arrival, ready to kick ass.  
After a certain amount of time, they finally arrived. First came Malachai, their gang leader, with his stupid curly hair. He never really wears his jacket like a normal person. He always had to leave it open for the whole world to see his bare chest. He had his signature spiked baseball bat in his hands too. Sweet Pea once had been on the receiving end of that bat and it was not a pleasant experience. Nonetheless, they all started to appear from the dark, slowly and dramatically. There was no verbal communication between the two sides as they already knew what the winning reward was. After a moment, Sweet Pea launched forward and that was the trigger. Serpents charged over to the Ghoulies' side, and vice versa. The flings and the swings of the weapons filled the atmosphere in addition to the grunting sounds of everyone who's fighting. Toni stretched her head side to side as she took a deep breath. Once she was ready, she charged towards a nearby Ghoulie and aimed for his face. What a pretty face, she thought. She couldn't wait to destroy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This chapter's a little boring to read because I had to do some background telling [Credits to Riverdale Wiki] for the sake of a nicely written story. Heck, it's even boring for me to write.

Cheryl reached Thorn-hill just in time for dinner.  
Thorn-hill was, well, the house that all the kids in town avoided.  
House would be an understatement.  
It was a mansion.  
The Blossoms' family mansion, with its very own graveyard.  
Maybe that was why kids avoided it.  
The estate also had a barn where maple syrup storages were located.  
Cheryl barely goes there. It really wasn't necessary for her to.  
After all, Jason was supposed to inherit the business.  
That was before he died.  
Now he's no more.  
Jason was supposed to live.  
He was supposed to run away from their parents to spend a lifetime with the love of his life.  
He was supposed to contact Cheryl in a month after he left but instead, his body washed ashore a week after Cheryl helped him get to Greendale, a neighbour town Jason was supposed to be.  
He got shot in the head instead.  
And every time Cheryl thinks of how that was partly her fault for not telling the truth in the first place, she feels as though a knife has stabbed her in the chest, hard.  
She could've saved him.  
He could be alive right now.  
But what was done was done.  
She never could've prevented it anyways, given the circumstances.  
He did tell her he was going to contact her only after a month.  
She told herself every time afterwards.  
That was the only way she could pull herself up.  
She needed to be strong.  
She always has been.  
Even without their family's accusations towards the Serpents and all, she still had a reputation for being a rich, mean, self proclaimed Queen Bee.  
She walks around the school as if it belongs to her, and she won't hesitate to contest anyone who believes differently, thriving off the fear and intimidation she traffics in from her fellow classmates.  
She was also the captain of the River Vixens, the school's cheerleading team, which stereotypically made her look like a she-devil.  
She was shallow, vain and conceited.  
Someone who doesn't care about anyone but herself.  
And yet, deep down inside, she was just a lonely girl.  
A girl who's as vulnerable as sand glass, a girl who needs love and a girl who deserves it.  
But she never shows that side of her to anyone.  
She wasn't as lonely as she was now before Jason died.  
That's why when she heard from the police that the Serpents were somehow responsible for his death, she got angry.  
She feels as though she had lost a part of her, someone who truly cared for her.  
And it was her father who had brainwashed her into hating the serpents so when she saw him with two of the serpents in the barn with him that night, she became confused. They weren't arguing which made it more puzzling.  
It was as if they were in a business meeting.  
One of them was Jughead, the weirdo in school, who never takes off his stupid beanie.  
He's never not wearing it.  
The other was his father, the Serpent King.  
Cheryl couldn't hear anything but having little energy to further investigate the matter, she decided to head to bed instead.  
She had had a long evening.  
With someone she thought she never would.  
That Serpent girl.  
She's heard of her before, she was infamous for being in trouble all the damn time.  
For a girl like Cheryl, she can't be seen hanging out with those snakes.  
And Toni, she was just one of those snakes.  
Cheryl thought.  
Just one of those snakes.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I was going to write an epic fight scene but considering my descriptive writing skills, I'd rather not make this chapter suck balls or anything so, I just fast forwarded to the aftermath of the fight.

' Do you think people will notice it?' Toni asked Sweet Pea.

' Notice what?'

' The stitch.' Toni gestured to the cut on the side of her forehead as Sweet Pea was patching it up with a butterfly bandage.  
Toni had taken down most of the ghoulies that came to her but one did manage to knock her down with the help of a small knife.  
She was lucky it didn't make her go unconscious. That would've been another problem.

' Since when did you care about people noticing your scars? Last time we had a fight like this, you walked around the school with a black eye for one week and didn't give two shits about it.' He spoke as he finished the dressing.

' Well, I don't know. I just don't want too much attention.' Toni shrugged.

' Oh, right.' Sweet Pea replied sarcastically. Then continued.

' Okay, all done. Take some more pills for the pain in the morning and DON'T go to school by yourself tomorrow. I'll take you myself. If something happens to you and FP figures out about this, I probably won't see the light of the next day.' He tugged her into the bed sheets.

Toni breathed out a laugh.

' It's a good thing we won then.'

' Yeah, but I don't get one thing. Why the sudden challenge? We weren't in any kind of beef with them at the moment.' Sweet Pea sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her, her small face glowing faintly from the light of the windows.

' It's cause they're stupid.' She said.

' That's your conclusion?' He chuckled.

' Stupid people do stupid things.'

' Hmm, noted. We'll talk later. You need to sleep now.'

Toni nodded and rolled over to the other side, drifting into a deep sleep. And Sweet Pea left only after he was sure Toni was safe.

Next day at school, some students of their year were gathered in the gym hall, not knowing why they got called out by the Principal for.

There were like 15 or 20 north siders but only several of the south siders. Some jocks were fooling around, the Vixens were doing their own stuff, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead were talking about something Toni could hear but didn't bother participating in the conversation.

The side of her head felt like it's been hammered with a thousand nails and the constant whispers and the talking of the people around her wasn't helping her situation.

Luckily, Principal Weatherbee opened the gym doors, and everyone got silent.

' I'm sure you all are wondering why I've called you here.' He stated the obvious. Some students nodded.

' I don't know if you have all realised this, but each and everyone of you in this gym has been miserably failing their classes.'

So that's what this was about. It was starting to make sense. That explains the different kind of cliques present.

' And unless you all start to earn some extra credit, you're going to have to repeat the year and I don't want repeaters in my school.' He cleared his throat and went on.

Long story short, if the students manage to pass the rest of the exams AND help organise Riverdale's High Annual School Dance, which is in like two weeks, he'll give them a chance to pass the year.

Which was very kind of him, but it meant one thing. It's going to be breakfast club all over again.

The jocks, cheerleaders and the serpents spending time together for a month. Toni wondered what hell it was going to raise. And it wasn't just the few of them with cocky and bitchy personalities.

There was Reggie Mantle, Moose Mason and Chuck Clayton, not to mention Archie Andrews. The Serpents were there, two of the Pussycats, the school's rock band, were also present. Several other vixens, like Veronica Lodge, and of course, Cheryl Blossom.

Yup, breakfast club. Except it's not going to bring them closer together like the movie did.

Toni was lost in thoughts when Weatherbee cleared his throat, again.

' All right, you will work with partners, and I will assign them for you. This is not BFF convention. This is your chance to make things right.'

When Toni heard her name, she was hoping that she got paired up with anyone but just one person. But life decided to fuck her anyways. She was paired with that exact person.

' Antoinette Topaz, you're paired with Cheryl Blossom.'


	7. Chapter 7

Toni joined Cheryl on the far side of the hallway leading to the gym, where Cheryl was preparing to put up new posters advertising the school dance. When she heard the sounds of footsteps, Cheryl turned around to face her.  
' Hey, you.' She said, politely.  
Toni thought for a bit, partly confused by the friendly greet.  
' Hey.' She replied.  
Cheryl was about to say something again but then frowned as her hand started to stroke back Toni's pinkish hair, revealing her bandage.  
Toni was a bit shocked by the sudden movement but did nothing otherwise.  
' Ouch, that looks like it hurts.'  
' It does hurt.' Toni replied.  
' What happened?'  
' It's a long story. Don't bother.'  
' Well, you need to be careful.'  
Cheryl gave a weak smile as she said it.  
Toni wasn't sure if it was the pain killer she had taken this morning or that Cheryl Blossom was actually being nice to a Serpent, out in the public.  
' It's fine. I'm used to things like that anyways.'  
' Still you should get some rest.' Her voice a little soft and gentle this time.  
' I will. Let's just take down those old posters first.'  
Cheryl nodded and faced the wall.  
As they were taking down the posters and scraping off the hardened glued that remained on the wall, Toni started the conversation again.  
' Hey, thanks for keeping your promise about leaving the serpents alone. Life becomes a little less shitty when you're not picked on.'  
' You're welcome. Yesterday was a well spent evening, truth be told.'  
Cheryl smiled back.  
That damn smile. The smile that makes Toni feel all warm inside.  
Maybe Cheryl wasn't that bad like people labelled her to be.  
But Toni may have thought it too soon, because the moment Veronica Lodge joined the two of them, Cheryl became, well, Cheryl.  
' Principal Weatherbee said that's enough for today. Is everything alright?' Veronica asked.  
Cheryl crossed her arms.  
' No, they're not, actually. It's not enough that South Siders are invading our school, now I'm paired with one. Maybe they're the reasons our above average GPAs are falling.' She said, out of the blue.  
She had that mean tone and those eyes that speak pure disgust.  
What the actual fuck? Toni thought. Not long ago Cheryl was being nice and friendly, and now this?  
' Excuse me?' She replied.  
' You heard me, Serpent.'  
Cheryl turned away to leave.  
Toni was about to say back something offending when Veronica apologised.  
' Sorry, I'm sure that's not what she meant.' and continued, this time more of a whisper.  
' And even if she did, I apologise on behalf of her. Please don't take it personally, Toni.'  
' You know what, I don't care.' Toni shrugged.  
Veronica gave back a really weak smile before heading out to join Cheryl and the other Vixens.  
The truth was, she did care.  
She was trying to recall and process what had just happened that she didn't notice Sweet Pea and Jughead talking to her from behind.  
' What a bitch.' Sweet Pea said.  
' I'm not surprised, honestly.' Jughead replied.  
' You okay, Toni?' Sweet Pea asked her.  
Toni turned around, with that puzzled look on her face.  
' No, I mean, Yes. She was being friendly and nice moments ago and suddenly that came out of nowhere.'  
That made Sweet Pea laugh.  
'Cheryl Blossom? Being nice? To us Serpents? You should get that head wound checked out Toni, you maybe having hallucinations.'  
' No, I'm serious.'  
They both cocked their eyebrows. Toni just sighed, there was no way she could win that argument anyways.  
After school, when it was time to head home, the skies started to rain heavily. And since, thanks to Sweet Pea, she left her motorcycle, the only way she can head back home is by walking to the bus stop.  
The boys couldn't take her because FP made them run an errand, which was convenient.  
Toni thought sarcastically.  
Nonetheless, She waited for the rain to drizzle, by the back entrance, near the parking lots, when a familiar Chevrolet Impala screeched its brakes in front of her, and rolled its windows down.  
' Get in, Serpent. I'm taking you home.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan-fiction is currently on hold because its writer has like really important exams. Will continue in 3 weeks or so.  
> Sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 8

' What are you doing?' Toni asked through the rain.

' What does it look like? I'm giving you a ride home.'

' Why?'

Cheryl rolled her eyes.

' Just get in, Toni.'

Toni did, reluctantly, because she wasn't going to say no to a free ride home, especially in this weather.

As she closed the doors and wore her seatbelt, Cheryl hit the gas and sped out of the school, onto the highway.

Once the rain lessened and it got less quiet, Toni started the conversation.

' So, do you know where I live, or ?'

Toni was interrupted by Cheryl's hand, who then smirked.

' Please, did you think I was going to spend my precious time on giving a Serpent a free ride?'

' No, not really.' Toni leaned back and sighed.

It wasn't surprising at all. The moment since Toni entered her car, she had a feeling that Cheryl has something up her sleeve and that Toni was going to be a part of it.

' I'll still take you home, but first, we're going to the House of the Dead.' Cheryl gave out a smile. Like a bitchy one.

Toni sat straight up, eyes widening, making sure she heard her right.

' What? Cheryl, that's Ghoulies territory! Or did you forget that I'm a freaking Serpent?'

' Of course not. We're not seeing anyone. We're spying on my dad.' Cheryl shrugged, eyes still on the road. Serpents and Ghoulies were never really supposed to step into each other's territory. That was the ground rule. Breaking it would not favour Toni in any kind of way.

' That does not make it any better!' Toni was on the verge of freaking out and Cheryl's chill vibe was only making it worse.

' Tough shit. It'll be fine.'

' Tough shit? You're the one who dragged me here against my own will, that's practically kidnapping!'

Toni's raised her voice both because she was angry and because the rain started to pour again.

Cheryl slammed the brakes hard and pulled over. Toni says nothing during this.

Both of them sat in silence when Cheryl took a deep breath and turned to face Toni. Toni just stayed as she was.

' Look, I'm sorry I brought you here like this but please, hear me out. If you don't want to be a part of this after my explanation, I'll take you home like I told you I would. I promise.'

Toni sighed, for the hundredth time today.

' Okay, explain.' She said as she started fiddling with her fingers. Toni has a habit of doing that in awkward situations.

' Yesterday, Jughead and his dad came over to meet my Dad, agreeing on some sort of deal.'

' What kind of deal?'

' I don't know. Daddy loathes the serpents. It's not normal to see him like this. Anyways this morning I heard him making a call to some guy, talking about how the serpents are under control and had been taken care of. The guy on the other line says something and he freaked out. Immediately planned to meet tonight, they're going to be at this House of the Dead.'

' Maybe it's just his business thingy .'

' No. Daddy never makes business with the Southside. Let alone Serpents and Ghoulies. Thats why it looked so shady, Toni.'

' So you decided to waste a perfectly fine evening by what? Stalking your dad talk to some Ghoulies?'

' Don't you at least want to know why my dad's talking to the Serpents?'

' Honestly, No. I just want to play pool at the bar. And even if I want to I'll just ask FP.'

' You can do that. But I can't. What if it has something to do with Jason's death?'

' Don't you think that's a little..'

' What?'

' Irrelevant? I mean, you're being very over the top right now. Do you know that? There's probably a reasonable explanation for all this.'

' Why don't you tell that do my dead brother, Toni. His murderer's still out there and I'm not going to just sit here, doing nothing about it.'

Cheryl voice was about to break and Toni thought of saying something before she starts crying.

' Cheryl, that's not what I meant.' Toni softened.

' I don't care what you mean. I'm sorry I asked for help. I'll take you home, and I'll just go there myself.' Cheryl began to put the keys into ignition. She was obviously upset.

Toni should've just taken the damn bus. But there she was. Regret. Regret. Regret.

' How does bringing in a Serpent into the Ghoulies help your situation at all?'

' It's not because you're a Serpent. I just need someone with me. To keep me safe. And I feel like I can trust you with it.'

' Trusting me is a big mistake, I'll tell you that.'

Cheryl reached out her hand to stop Toni from playing with her fingers. Which made Toni blush and stare back at Cheryl.

' Please Toni. If we get in trouble, I'll take all the blame.'

' You should and you will, but that's not what I'm worried about. It's them. They won't care if you're the daughter of a wealthy business man and not especially when you have a Serpent tailing you around while you sneak into their territory.'

There was no lies in her words. Toni wasn't trying to scare her off or anything.   
The Ghoulies are merciless criminals who'll do what they please. 

They won't care if you're a Blossom, or a Lodge, or even a Keller.

If Cheryl went there alone and get caught, the most probable way she'll leave the place is in a body bag.

Toni couldn't let that happen. Some part of her cares about her. And there's no way Cheryl's not going to go there, no matter how Toni convinces her.

She's too stubborn, too innocent, too vulnerable.

And that worries Toni.

Cheryl's pleading made Toni reconsider her options. She's too familiar with the feeling of not knowing what to do but still having the need to do something. That never ends well.

At least Cheryl's going to have someone beside her, making sure she doesn't die from doing something stupid and reckless.

' Does that mean you're in?'

Toni sighed, again.

' Fine. I'll come with you.'

As soon as Cheryl heard the words, her face lit up and her hands went up to cup Toni's small face in excitement. Toni smiled internally. 

' Thank you so much, I really owe you one now.'

' Its not because I want to, but because if you go there alone and get killed, I'll probably be the only suspect since I was the last person to see you. And I'm not exactly in a mood to be in jail right now.'

Toni finally agreed as she slouched back into her seat, rolled the windows down, put her elbow on it and stared out into the highway. It was no longer raining, but the dark clouds were still there. Typical Riverdale weather.

Toni could still see Cheryl smiling from the corner of her eye as she shifted the Impala to gear.

' Are you going to be bitter like this the whole way?' Cheryl said as they drove away.

' Most definitely.' Toni replied.


	9. Chapter 9

' Okay, I am starting to regret this, for real.' Toni said to Cheryl as they struggled with the tall grasses that fenced the perimeter of the House of the Dead. 

It was already dark when they arrived. They had just parked their car a little far from where they wanted to be, in case, someone saw it, and now they were sneaking their way into the Ghoulies' territory.

' Are you sure you know how to get inside?' Cheryl said, quietly following Toni. 

' I know a way into the house from the attic, but you didn't hear that from me. And can you not step on the grass too hard?' 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

' Fine.' She said as she started to take off her high heels. Toni turned back, almost crashing with Cheryl who was close behind her. 

' Why are you even wearing high heels to a stake out?' She whispered.

' I can't concentrate in flats.' Cheryl looked up at Toni, as serious as ever, her brown eyes beaming in the moonlight. 

' I guess the Devil really does wear Prada.' Toni shook her head and turned to continue walking.

' Also, how were you going to pull this off without me? You don't know shit about this place.' 

' Sweetie, please, I'm Cheryl Blossom. I can pull off anything, anywhere, anyhow.'

Toni had her back turned, but she could sense Cheryl smirking cockily from behind. She just rolled her eyes.

' We're here.' Toni stared at the back of the House.

It was awfully quiet. Toni thought.

For a house full of Ghoulies. But then again, they did planned to have a meeting. With a Blossom. Maybe Malachai kicked them all out for the night, that'd explain the quietness.

' What are we staring at?' Cheryl asked Toni.

' These gaps in the wall. If you manage to climb into them, it'll lead you straight into the attic, through a window.’

' I'm not climbing a wall.' Cheryl crossed her arms.

' Cheryl, it's the only fucking way in.' Toni replied, getting a little impatient.

' And if I fall?'

' I thought you wanted to know what was up with your father.' 

' No, I mean, if I fall, will you catch me?' 

' What?' 

' Will you break my fall?' 

' I don't know. Maybe.' 

' Alright then, hold my heels.' 

Cheryl handed her the heels. Toni took it, and mentally thanked that both of them were wearing pants today.

Cheryl started to fill the gaps of the walls with her hands and feet and easily got into the attic through the broken window.

Toni did the same, and in no time, they were on the attic, spying through a wide crack on the floor that the people downstairs couldn't see unless you specifically looked up at it. 

Fangs once called it the Convenient Crack. Most Ghoulies doesn't seem to know about it, they were too busy getting high and drunk.

Toni checked on Cheryl to make sure she hasn't done anything stupid, like make an unnecessary sound.

Her instincts were right, Malachai had kicked most of the Ghoulies out, leaving only 3 behind with him. 

Soon enough, the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house filled the air and moments later, Mr. Blossom showed up.

He spoke first, standing tall and firm some distance away from Malachai, who was sitting on the sofa-throne.

' I am going to make this very quick. Tell me what you want, and I'll give. As long as you do not stir the mess up again.' 

' Please, you already know what I want. Don't act dumb, Mr. Blossom.' Malachai replied in a mocking tone. 

' Well then, hand me over the supplies.' 

Malachai gestured to his Ghoulies and one of them brought a duffel bag on the table in front of the both of them. 

Clifford Blossom opened up the duffel bag and took out a few of it's contents. They looked like pixy stixs, mostly green and red coloured.

' Is that fucking candy?' Cheryl whispered.

' No, it's Jingle Jangle.' Toni whispered back, trying to take a good look of what else was inside the bag.

' What the hell is that?' Cheryl asked again.

' It's a drug the Ghoulies both make and sell. It's pretty infamous on the Southside.' 

' This is your first batch. I want the cash by the end of the month.' Malachai said, more like threatened. Mr. Blossom, on the other hand, expressed no emotion whatsoever.

' You keep your end of your bargain, and we'll be in good terms.' Malachai smirked at the reply.

' And I don't want any of those Serpents messing around with any of our deals.' Clifford Blossom continued.

' That's your problem, not mine.' 

' You said you could help.'

' I said I could. Not wouldn't. Besides, your son was the one who got involved with them in the first place.'

' Leave my son out of this.' 

' Isn't exactly this the reason he's six feet under, with a bullet hole in his head?' Malachai mocked, which pissed the man off.

' I said that's enough!'

He shouted which made Cheryl gasp and she may have done it a little too loud, because it got one of the ghoulies' attention as he tried to locate where the sound was from.

Toni turned quickly to shush her, but it was kind of too late because he was making his way to the specific spot Cheryl and Toni were at. Maybe he was one of the few and rare ‘smart’ Ghoulies.

They were greeted by a deep set of eyes and in reflex they both got up, making creaking noises from the floorboard.

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand as she heard the Ghoulie shouted.

' Boss, someone's out there!' It was followed by several footsteps, and the sound of a door closing. 

Toni assumed they must have gone outside the house to look for them, and decided to hide in the house instead. It wasn't all smart, but at least it was better than getting caught.

Cheryl thought they were heading for the window so when Toni started running in the other direction, she jerked her hand back, stopping the other girl.

‘ Are you trying to get us caught, Toni?’ 

' No, they’re definitely going to see us climbing down that wall. I know where we can hide. Trust me.’ Toni whisper-shouted.

And so they made their way downstairs, sneak past Mr.Blossom who was pacing back and forth in the living room, and into a tiny supplies closet that Toni knew the Ghoulies didn't care about.

Once they got inside, Toni quietly shut the door, and turned to face Cheryl whom she could no longer see from the pitch black environment.

Toni however could hear her laboured breathing as Cheryl managed to let out a few words.

'Oh..my God, we are so screwed.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a shitty update schedule, so I'm sorry for that.
> 
> The story looks really serious and dark and shit, but I promise it'll get more lighter, even a little comedic, especially in the next three or four chapters. 
> 
> thank you for reading.

A few moments passed and Toni was starting to regret entering the closet room to hide. 

But she knew they had no other choice, it'll take some time for the both of them to climb down the wall and that would attract the Ghoulies, and hiding on the attic was really not an option.

Toni wasn't that smart, but she wasn't that stupid.

' So, what's your next plan?' Cheryl asked her. Toni's eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and she could 'see' Cheryl right in front of her.

She could feel her warm breath on her and the room was tight, their bodies were so close so each other that a small slight movement would make them touch. 

And that made Toni feel some on sort of 'turn on', although it was not the time to think anything of that.

They're literally trapped inside the house of the dead.

' Hold on, I need to process this.' Toni whispered.

' Well, can you process it a little faster because we're stuck in a tiny room tying to hide from the Ghoulies that's trying to find us and beat us to death. I don't know what they'll actually, but that's what i'm assuming.'

' I'd say close enough. And yes Cheryl, I'm aware of the situation. Maybe next time you could gasp a little quieter so as to not cause this?'

' So it's all my fault?'

' Are you saying it's not?"

' You ARE a part of this.'

Toni let out a breath before replying.

' You know what, it's hard to argue wiht you without looking at your face an now really isn't the time for us to be fighting so let's just focus on getting out of here.'

A couple of seconds passed before Cheryl agreed.

' What do you got?'

' I'm thinking we wait, until they think we've gone away, and when your dad leaves, and they get high from the jingle jangle, which i'm fully positive, we sneak back into the attic, and when we have the chance, we go down the same we we got here.'

' How are you so sure we'll not get spotted while making it upstairs.'

' I'm not, I just hope we don't.'

This time, Cheryl sighed.

' It's stupid and risky, but coming from you, I guess it's plausible.' She said.

' It has to be. Unless you want to stay in here with me forever.'

' I'm flattered. But I'll pass.'

' You're pretty calm for someone who's never hidden from a gang of criminals wanting to beat the hell out of you.'

' I told you, I'm Cheryl Blossom, I can pull off anything.'

Toni let out a small laugh, despite the situation.

' Especially the bitchy part.'

Toni was expecting some sort of comeback, but was returned with a smile from Cheryl.

' Yeah, you could say that.'

After a while, Toni's legs were started to feel stiff, so she started to move them around, and it seemed Cheryl did the same because by the time they realised what they were doing, their bodies were actually touching, and Toni thought she felt something near her neck. 

Something warm and moist. 

Cheryl's breath.

She narrowed her eyes in the dark.

' Are you, like, sitting down on something?" She asked Cheryl, because she was sure Cheryl was a bit taller than her, last time she checked.

' I don't know, it feels like a hard box but yes, I'm sitting. You can sit on my lap if you want.' 

'Excuse me?' Toni blushed. 

She didn't know why, but she did. 

' No, I mean, like, if you don't have a box you can sit on.' 

Cheryl added after also realising what she had just said. 

She mentally thanked the dim light for not exposing her blushed red face.

Toni was about to reply when she heard several footsteps pass the hallway. 

'Shh.' She said, making her way over to Cheryl, who was like one step away. 

If the Ghoulies walked passed the hallway where the both of them were, they could either be going to the the back of the house, or the living room. 

Either way, it will have cleared a path of them to sneak back up the attic. 

Toni reached forward to whisper. 

' Cheryl, now's our time.' 

' Are you sure?' 

' This time, I am.' 

They slowly and quietly opened the door. 

Toni flinched at the sudden change of light in her eyes, concentrated on the situation otherwise.

She lightly stepped on the floor boards, not letting go of Cheryl's hand from behind. 

Cheryl was as quiet as Toni, which was surprising, because she had her heels on. 

They made it to the attic in no time, hearts beating against their ribcages so hard Toni could actually hear her own heartbeat. 

Toni had two options. 

If she goes down first, she could prevent Cheryl from being spotted in case the Ghoulies were still outside. 

But if that happened and Toni had to run away, she'd be leaving Cheryl alone on the attic and she doesn't want that. 

So if she lets Cheryl go down first, she could keep watch for her from above but if the Ghoulies spotted her, she's not sure Cheryl will be able to run fast enough and escape. 

She doesn't want that either. 

It was only two options, but it was giving her one big headache. 

' You okay, Toni?' Cheryl asked, genuinely concerned. 

' Yeah, I'm just, never mind.' She sighed. 

Then continued. 

She still had to choose an option. 

But she's going to make it safe, at least for Cheryl. 

Normally she wouldn't care at all, but tonight, Toni felt as if Cheryl was her responsibility and she felt to the need to protect her, no matter how much they hate each other. 

Maybe that last part wasn't all true. Toni didn't actually hate her. 

She just hated where she was from. But that's not important right now. She thought. 

'So, here's what's going to happen. I'll go down first, in case there are Ghoulies still outside. You stay low, even if the Ghoulies see me, don't let them see you. Even if I get caught, or if I start to run away and they start to chase me, don't let them see you. If either happens and the coast becomes clear for you, like really really clear, only then you escape. Got it? Don't do anything stupid. Use that brain of yours.' 

Toni said, carefully, hoping Cheryl understood everything.

' But what if they get to you?' Cheryl whispered again.

' I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. You probably can't.'

' Are you seriously underestimating me right now?'

' Cheryl, it's not time to be comparing dick energies right now, just stay low, please.'

Cheryl looked around, trying to think of something else.

She too, was also worried about Toni.

The girl has gotten into so much trouble for her tonight, she felt like she owed Toni.

' Fine. You go.'

' If all is well, I'll be waiting for you down there. Okay?' Toni added.

' Yeah, just go.' Cheryl got impatient, a sudden feeling of worry flowing through her at the thought of Toni getting caught by the Ghoulies.

Toni did as she said, it wasn't actually a big deal for her, honestly. She's done worse.

Cheryl watched out for Toni as hard as she could, despite the fact that she was still hiding from view.

When she heard Toni's feet hit the grass, she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

She took a look outside, then her eyes gazed downward, to see Toni waving her to come down.

Without thinking twice, she climbed down the gaps, which would have been like 30 seconds tops, but given the situation, she felt like the time was longer.

The moment her feet touch the ground, they both broke into a run, towards the forest, into the dark, and away from danger.

' If I have to hold these high heels one more time, Cheryl, I'm going to snap.' Toni complained as they entered the car and sped off.

' I promise you, you don't have to.' Cheryl laughed, trying to bring the tension down.

It worked, because Toni replied with a laugh.

' Good, because it was one hell of a night, I'll tell ya.' Toni let out a breath.

' And I wouldn't have pulled it off, if it wasn't for you.' Cheryl looked at her, for a second, staring into Toni's eyes, that were beaming in the moonlight.

' I'm sorry you didn't hear what you wanted to hear.' Toni said.

' No, but I now know my dad knows more about Jason's death, more than he's telling us. And I'm going to find out all about it.'


	11. Chapter 11

When morning came the next day at school, Cheryl acted as if nothing had happened last night. Which really wasn't a surprise to Toni, because she's actually starting to believe that Cheryl might be having a multiple personality disorder, given the change of moods every fucking moment. 

They still had to spend their free period preparing for the annual dance, which made it more difficult for Toni to not talk about last night. She tried to do her own thing as best as she could but Weatherbee kept making them do stuff together, if that makes any sense.

Sweet Pea came over to the two of them, asking for a wall stapler.

' Where were you last night?' He said after.

' Got tired, went home.' Toni half-lied.

' Okay, well, FP called us for a Serpent Meeting tonight, so don't wander off today.'

' Yeah, sure.' Toni said. 

Sweet Pea hastily turned almost at the same time Cheryl came over, making the both of them bump into each other, and of course, him being bigger stayed where he was.

Cheryl, on the other hand, has lost her balance.

Sweet Pea quickly grabbed her, maybe a little too hard because she let out a cry.

Several heads in the gym turned to their direction, including Reggie.

' Sorry, i didn't see you there.' Sweet Pea apologised.

Cheryl freed her arm away from his grip.

' Hands off me, pervert.' She said, with disgust.

' Is everything alright there Cheryl?' Reggie asked, placing himself between Cheryl and Sweet Pea.

Toni knew Sweet Pea was tall, but she didn't know he was that tall until he came face to face with the other boy.

' Yeah, your girl was about to eat the floor, so I grabbed her.' 

' Well, it doesn't look like that, Serpent.' Reggie said, with the same disgust in his voice.

' Don't bother, Reggie. We shouldn't mingle with their kind.' Cheryl rolled her eyes.

Yes, Toni confirmed. Cheryl definitely has a disorder. A bitch disorder.

' Say that again, I dare you.' A voice came from behind Toni. It was Jughead.

' This isn't your business, Jones, go back to being sad elsewhere.' Reggie said.

' I will if you leave them alone.'

' Your boy grabbed Cheryl first.'

' Yeah because she was about to fall, you jerk.' Toni spoke in.

Reggie gave a cocky grin and shifted his gaze to her.

' What's that, Topaz? Can't hear you with the negative energies from your gang of rejects clouding up my hearing. Filthy serpents.'

What happened to Cheryl making people being nice to the Serpents?

She didn't care. Because her mind was too busy trying to control herself from not punching him in the face.

' Leave them alone, Reggie.' Archie, out of nowhere, patted Reggie's shoulder.

They all started to walk away, when Sweet Pea shouted.

' Yeah, walk away, cowards. All you know is how to insult people. Bark and no bite, you sure are dogs.' 

Normally, Sweet Pea would've physically done something by now but FP had told them off unless they wanted to live the rest of their lives uneducated. And Sweet Pea actually wants to graduate. 

That day wasn't today.

Everything had happened so fast Toni didn't know what had came first.

Reggie's fist swung towards Sweet Pea, but Toni had tackled him to the ground.

Sweet Pea also tried to punch Reggie, but his fist hit Archie instead.

Jughead helped Toni pin Reggie to the ground as he pushed her off him and head butted Jughead.

Toni grabbed Reggie by his shirt and gave him her fist. 

Archie and Sweet Pea were now on the ground, unprofessionally punching each other.

Toni, Reggie and Jughead were messily wrestling on the ground.

Other people in the gym came over to witness and after a while, chanted them to fight.

Toni, between the two boys, could hear Cheryl telling them to stop, who was later joined by Veronica Lodge and the rest of the Vixens.

Almost everyone in the gym had crowed around them, some shouting, some cheering.

It was as if they've got nothing better to do, because no one was stopping them.

Archie was now on her, and she knew for a fact that Archie doesn't like to hit girls because he wasn't doing anything at all except pinning her to the ground.

Compared to the boy's strength, she was nothing, no matter how hard she tried to kick her legs out.

Next thing she knew, Chuck Clayton and the other bulldogs had grabbed Archie away from her.

The students in the gym booed as Reggie and Sweet Pea got separated by Moose Mason.

Jughead was harshly pulled by Coach Clayton, whose whistle screamed in the air, Toni had to put her hands on her ear.

' All of you, to the Principal's Office.' He shouted angrily as he gave out another deafening whistle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ In this chapter I have ignored canon so much harder than before, thought you should know.]

' I will not tolerate violence in my school, especially not under my watch!' Principal Weatherbee slammed the file he's been reading down on his desk. In it was a note and a report from Coach Clayton, explaining about the fight that occurred earlier.

If this were a cartoon show, he'd be having steam coming off his ears. Toni quietly laughed at the thought of it. No one else seemed to notice it. She was stuck between Jughead and Sweet Pea on her right, Reggie and Archie on her left. All five of them straight infront of Weatherbee's desk.

Cheryl was  there too, but on the side, like where secretaries would sit because the Principal later found out that she was just trying to stop their fight, not get into it. And she was waiting for him to dismiss her from this childish gambit when she heard Toni letting out a quiet laugh. She gave her a confused look. 

Weatherbee's patience's thinning by the second and she's laughing like a stupid idiot. Cheryl thought. Truth be told, the fight actually was Cheryl's fault. If she hadn't wrongly accused the serpents, Reggie wouldn't have insulted them and Toni wouldn't have tackled him.

' Mr. Weatherbee, They punched me, they started it first.' Archie said, the first one to, out of the bunch. 

' What is this, grade school? Just admit that you got into a fight, like a man, Andrews.' Sweet Pea moved his body forward so he could see Archie who was on the far side of him.

Reggie smirked. 

' Please, we backed down because there was a girl on your side.'

' Why don't you tell that to the bruised mark I gave, forming around your eye?' Toni said. 

' You punch like a girl.'

' I am a girl. I just wanted to be fair to you, compared to the punches you gave to us.'

' I spared you because you've got that bloody stitch on your forehead.' Reggie and Toni were now turned sideways on their chairs, head to head, faces inches away from each other. There was this weird tension forming between the two of them and everyone felt it too. Like, they're insulting each other but it looked as if they were going to make out any time soon.

Cheryl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, ready to have a fit if one of them starts to say another poorly thought comeback, because at this point she was sure Weatherbee's not sending her back. 

Toni and Reggie were still arguing, the rest of the idiots were mumbling here and there, Cheryl was amazed the Principal hasn't snapped.

' That's enough!' Weatherbee shouted again, making all 5 of them face him and sit up straight.

' You are all here to get punished for fighting, not to continue it.'

' We're getting punished?' Archie dumbly asked, making everyone else roll their eyes, even his own friend, Reggie. Toni was glad stupidity wasn't infectious, or otherwise.

' Normally, I would've suspended all of you, but I am feeling generous today, so I have a different kind of punishment for you.' 

' The four of you will be cleaning up the football field and the benches before and after the pep ralley and the homecoming game. Whether your team wins or not.'

That wasn't actually a bad idea, considering it was going to be a good deed done, for the environment and for the school.

Jughead opened his mouth to ask why it was only going to be the four of them when Weatherbee raised his hand to stop him.

' As for Miss Antoinette Topaz,..' he said as he got up and exited the room, leaving everyone with confused looks.

Then Reggie laughed. That ungrateful asshole.

' Is your name really Antoinette?' He said, making Archie laugh next.

Toni narrowed her eyes.

' Laugh all you want. Still doesn't change the fact that you're both named Reginald and Archibald.'

That made everyone else laugh and the air becomes a little less tensed, like it was just a stupid, immature fight they got into.

And for a moment, Cheryl and Toni's eyes locked, and Toni felt as if there were only the two of them left in this room. Cheryl gave her a genuine smile and Toni —even though she's still pissed at her for her false accusations —did the same. Maybe she was the one with the disorder, Toni thought to herself.

The moment was short-lived as Weatherbee returned with a medium-sized box in his hand.

He set it down on his desk and took out it's contents.

It was a mascot costume onesie, presumably a bull dog, with grey fur, and it also had a blue and gold uniform top sewed in.

Toni knew what was going to happen, but didn't even dare to think of it because she was afraid that if she did, it'd come true.

And then the bull dog's furry head confirmed her nightmare.

Yes, Toni Topaz was going to be the Riverdale High School's football mascot.

' Seriously? I don't want to be a stupid bulldog.'

Jughead nudged his arm at Toni, giving her a look that says ' shut up. '

' Hey, Bobo is a legend. He's not stupid.' Archie defended. 

[ Pronounced Bow Bow, as in bow and arrow] 

Toni sighed. 

' Great, it also has a name.' Toni slouched back into her seat.

' Mr. Andrews is right. Bobo has been a legend. Until a few years ago when he retired. I have always wanted to bring him back, but no one really seemed to be bothered about it. And now, you're going to be him and he's going to make a return at the Pep Ralley Friday night.' 

Toni bit her nails, looking up at her Principal, deciding if she should just pretend to faint from her head wound and be excused because she wanted this to end.

' It's either this or the suspension, Toni. And you and I both know, you're out of suspension strikes. If you do this, I'll even add in extra credits for you.' He said as he stretched the box out in front.

Weatherbee was taking advantage of her situation, but he had a point. Toni has no other choice. So she took a deep breath and got up. 

'Fine, I'll be the stupid bulldog.' Toni said as she took the box and returned to her seat between the boys.

She hear Reggie whisper to Archie.

' That's one small bulldog.'

' That's the fucking point, Reggie.' 

' Language.' Weatherbee warned from behind.

' No more fighting in my school, I don't want to see any of you in my office unless I'm calling you for great news. Stay out of trouble, are we clear?' 

' Hmm.'  
' Yeah...'  
' I guess.'

' Are. We. Clear?' He said, this time louder and more firm.

' Yes, sir.' Everyone said in unison.

' And Topaz, I want that 'stupid' bulldog washed and cleaned.' He said as he air quoted the word stupid. An adult man, using air quotes? That's something Toni doesn't want to see again.

' Now get out of my office.' He said as the lot of them shuffled out the door.

This has been a wild fucking day. Toni thought. Then Reggie said something that just pissed her off even more.

' At least she's got the stupid part covered.' 

That was it.

She turned around as they reached the hallways. 

' You know what? maybe if you cooled down with the smart cocky comments, maybe girls will finally still go out with you after the first date.' 

Reggie was a little surprised at this point. But he seemed to love the insult, and smirked.

' Don't need to, baby. I'm Mantle the Magnificent. That's all I need.' He stretch his arms out, again with that cocky grin of his.

Toni rolled her eyes and turned back around.

' More like Mantle the Man-Whore.'

Reggie stopped in his tracks, making sense of what had happened when Jughead let out a laugh from behind.

' What's hurting more, Reggie? The bruises or the burns?'


	13. Chapter 13

[ I'm uploading like three or four slightly short than normal chapters because I don't want to put them all in the same blob.] 

Fangs would not stop laughing. He had told himself that out of all the days he could've ditched school, he did it today.

Which saved him the trouble of getting in a fight, but he wished he'd seen Toni being made the school mascot.

Toni grumpily bartended what little customers they had at the time of the night, Jughead as usual was on his laptop, idly typing out his story on Jason Blossom.

' Why were you out of school anyways?' Toni asked him.

' I forgot to run an errand for FP, so I bailed.' 

' Speaking of which, the weirdest thing happened today.' Fangs continued.

' I saw Clifford Blossom with Malachai.' 

That made Toni stop doing whatever she was doing.

' What were they doing?' Sweet Pea cluelessly asked.

' I don't know, man. Something about what happened last night and a new batch?' 

' Batch of what?' 

' Jingle Jangle.' Toni blurted.

' What?' Jughead joined the conversation.

' I'm just, i'm just guessing, chill out.' Toni lied.

' No, no. It's true. I saw them too.' Jughead whispered.

Everyone just looked at him.

' I saw 'em that night when we visited the Blossoms.' Jughead closed his laptop.

' Clifford Blossom handed him several bags, one of them just fell out, Dad thought I didn't see it. But I did. When I blindly asked him what was in it, he told me to not worry about it.'

' Serpents don't do drugs.' Fangs said.

' Or sell them, for your information.' 

Sweet Pea added, in case Jughead was having other ideas.

' You don't think I know that, Sweet Pea?' Jughead got up.

' What's up your butt, Jones? Calm the fuck down.' Sweet Pea crossed his arms.

' It's the way you said it, you think I'm just a stupid north sider, accusing my own gang of dealing with drugs.' He said as he got closer.

' Well, I used to be, now I'm not, I'm with you, I'm with my Dad. I'm with the Serpents, so stop treating me like I'm an outsider.' 

' If I actually am, you wouldn't be alive talking to me with that tone, so stop feeling so special and go write your stupid book.' Sweet Pea shoved him off.

' Okay, all of this is giving me a headache. I'm going out to smoke.' Toni, not wanting to get further involved in it, checked out her job roster, and left the Whyte Wyrm.

Outside the bar, the night was quiet and cold, it always calmed her down. She lighted her cigarette and took a puff. 

She watched as the smoke left her mouth.

She had been thinking about what had happened earlier. She couldn't tell them but she, too saw the drugs being handed to Clifford Blossom last night. 

What if they'd been doing it all this time, and Clifford, having no choice but to keep his end of the deal, has been selling them to FP.

But that's not possible. Like Sweet Pea and Fangs had said, Serpents don't do or sell drugs. They were the Ghoulies' business. That and street racing of course.

The only other thing that got her scratching her head was the way Jughead said FP willingly took the drugs with him, knowing well that it's a bad rep for them.

FP would literally kill them if the younger ones did drugs, let alone do it himself.

Things were kind of starting to make sense, and yet it left more questions for her than when she started.

She should tell Cheryl about it, although it was highly unlikely that they would be talking to each other again.

Besides, Toni's got bigger stuff to worry about. Like washing the bulldog costume.

Being made mascot meant communication with Cheryl Blossom and her River Vixens, not to mention more communication with Reggie Mantle and his team of stupids.

So far, only a handful of people know that she was going to be a representative of Riverdale High, but she could already feel the judgmental eyes on her, how they're  going to wonder if a gang member should be worthy of being the most loved member of Riverdale's beloved football team.

Life would suck a little less if she weren't a serpent, she thought.

That's not entirely true. Her life would suck more if it wasn't for the serpents.

They were there for her when her own blood-related couldn't, (that's a story for another time), they made her this independent girl at the age of seventeen.

When other girls were persuading their parents to buy them a new car, Toni just saved up her own money and bought herself a motorcycle.

When other girls walked the halls of Riverdale with their heads held high because of who their parents were, Toni was just shoved aside just because who her parents were.

She knows having a life as easy as them would only get them so far. That was the only thing that has given her hope. 

Hope that one day it'll all be worth it. 

The Serpents were her family, her saviours, her everything. But sometimes, just sometimes, she wished to live a day where she was just Toni Topaz. No more, no less.

Toni looked at the deserted dark road ahead of her. 

She couldn't wait to get out of this town.


	14. Chapter 14

[ a fair warning, Toni is noticeably out of character in this chapter because like I said, I initially based her off an OC. Some scenes are canon but not actually canon.]

No matter how much Toni dreaded for the day they were having the Pep Rally, nothing she could do would prevent it.

Even so, she had already and embarrassingly mastered the Bulldog's dance moves in sync with the Vixen's cheers.

Cheryl completely ignored her the next fews days they had for the rehearsal.

The good news was that the preparations for the Annual Dance were temporarily on hold due to the Pep Rally and the upcoming football game with Greendale's Baxter High Ravens.

The bad news was that she still had to see Cheryl Blossom everyday. 

This was slightly better because there were other girls around, in case Cheryl started doing or saying anything insulting.

Friday night came, and Toni was now sitting on one of the locker benches, her bulldog head in her hands, waiting for her cue.

Several boys and girls were nice enough to wish her luck for the performance and others, to put it in a nice way, simply didn't give a shit.

She could hear Mr.Weatherbee handing over the microphone to Mayor McCoy, who took her sweet time giving a well thought speech.

Once Josie and the pussycats started their performance, Toni put on the head and joined the Bulldogs out on the field.

A couple boys saw her and cheered, her as in the dog.

' Welcome to the Team, BoBo.' Reggie smirked.

Toni just nodded. Mascots weren't supposed to talk.

They were now waiting for their introduction from the band when the school started to cheer and chant for the Pussycats.

They could hear Coach Clayton clearing his throat.

Toni flexed and extended her fingers, preparing herself for one last time.

' All right, you all ready?' Let's make some noise! Put your hands together for the Riverdale Bulldogs and their beloved mascot BoBo!'

At the sound of the Bulldog's name being called out, adrenaline rushed through her.

The crowd was cheering so loud but Toni thought her heart was beating louder.

She calmed herself down for a split second before sprinting out on the field together with the bulldogs.

The crowd's cheers got louder as they saw her and for a moment she thought Mr.Weatherbee had forced them to cheer but no, it was all them, of their own will.

It was glad to know Mayor McCoy's speech didn't go to waste afterall.

She could hear someone telling her to do a backflip, which caught the attention of several other bulldogs, who shouted the same.

Reggie, that asshole. 

He probably thinks girls are incapable of doing such things. 

So she did it, just to and only to prove that misogynistic jerk.

The crowd literally went wild. Even the actual bulldogs.

She could see Reggie's jaw drop through the sieve in the dog's eyes.

Toni, unintentionally, searched for Cheryl, some part of her wishing for her approval on her performance.

It was then that she saw a figure that obviously looked like Cheryl running towards the girls bathroom across the field.

Toni, not thinking twice about how Cheryl has been shit to her and the serpents, sprinted her way towards the same direction that Cheryl did.

Veronica had the same idea too, but at the sight of Toni aka the Bulldog, she stepped back. She probably had no idea it was her.

Toni panted as she reached the locker doors, that backflip did her good.

She took off the head and took in the fresh air.

Slowly and quietly she made her way inside.

Cheryl had her back turned, but Toni knew she was sobbing.

' Cheryl?' Toni managed to say.

Cheryl turned her head for a second then went back to wipe her tears.

' Cheryl, what is it?' Toni asked, sounding softer than the last.

' What happened?' She asked again as she sat down behind her and set the dog's head aside.

The locker room was stuffy and Toni was sweating as shit.

' Jason, he's gone' Cheryl replied as the sobs came back.

' I know, I know he is.' 

' No you don't. You don't understand. He was supposed to come back.' 

Toni was trying to process the words in her head when Cheryl said in the smallest and softest voice possible that she was alone.

' I'm alone.' She said again as she cried again.

Toni had never seen her so broken before it actually hurt her to see her like this.

' You're not alone.' Toni said gently. 

If only you knew. She thought.

' It's okay.' 

She tried to reach out to touch her but seeing as she had no hands but dog paws,   
thought the better of it.

To Toni surprise, Cheryl turned around to hug her, breathing between sobs.

Just when Toni thought her heartbeat couldn't get louder, it did.

' It's okay. Let it all out.'


	15. Chapter 15

After Cheryl supposedly calmed down, they were joined by Betty and Veronica, who finally figured out who the mascot was.

She left Cheryl with them because, well, it kinda felt weird for her to be sticking around.

She put on the head back and went back to the Pep Rally.

Everything was chill by now, so Toni casually strode, getting high fived by random students.

She then heard heavy footsteps from behind and turned around to see whoever it was, only to get physically slammed by that person.

She groaned as her head hit the ground hard.

She saw Reggie hover over her through the sieve.

' I'm so sorry Topaz, I didn't mean to do that,' He said.

' Way to treat your mascot, asshole.' She said as he helped her up.

' Sorry.' His voice genuine.

' Okay, so what's up?' Toni said.

' Well, do you think we could go somewhere private?' He brushed the back of his head.

' This is private enough.' 

' I can't see your face.' 

' Why do you need to see my face to say something?' 

' Because I'm trying to ask you out, Toni, goddamnit.'

Toni was glad the head was still on because she may have blushed.

She looked around, students were scattered, Cheryl was back out on the field, the suspense was pretty much gone by now, so she took the dog's head off.

She raised her eyebrows at Reggie.

' Right, so um, you were great tonight, the crowd loved you, Coach was actually impressed and the team thought you did amazing too and I was wondering if you would like to have a milkshake at Pops?' Reggie versed.

' With the team?' Was all Toni could say.

Reggie chuckled shyly.

' No, no with me,' 

They both laughed at the stupidity of the conversation.

Reggie Mantle was an sexist piece of shit, well still is, and Toni should be smart to not accept his offer.

Yet, she found herself giving that boy a chance.

' Fine, Reggie, I'll have a milkshake with you.' 

Reggie looked so happy, Toni thought she was dreaming. 

The Reggie Mantle she saw before her was not the Reggie Mantle she knew.

' Let me just change into my normal clothes first.' 

He nodded and she went off to the lockers.

' What's it like being in a gang?' Reggie asked after taking a long sip of his chocolate milkshake.

Toni smiled, because normally she would've decked him for asking questions like that but this time she didn't want to.

' Well, you get these really cute pocket knives, and these savage jackets.' 

Reggie laughed,

' But of course, being a Serpent is so much more than that.'

' I get that, Toni. I mean, I don't actually get it, but I get that.' 

This boy was making less sense by the minute and if Toni knew better, Reggie's probably being nervous.

' What's it like being the captain of the football team, loved by everyone and anyone?'

' Well, for starters, you sometimes get to ditch school for practice.' Then he leaned it, being nervous than before.

' But that also means people are expecting so much more from you, and it's hard to be the best when you're just one of them.' 

' I guess it's a price you have to pay.'

' Yeah, I guess.' Reggie slumped back in his booth.

Behind him, several booths over, Cheryl and the other River Vixens.

Cheryl's eyes found their way over to them, and when she saw Toni staring back at her, shifted her gaze towards her friends.

She talked with Reggie for some more time, before they left the shop to end the date.

Toni got on her bike and started the engine when Reggie walked over.

' I'd say I'll take you home but I guess you can handle that yourself.' 

' Listen, Toni, I've toned down the smart cocky comments like you said, and if by any chance you had fun tonight, would you like to go out on a second date with me?' 

' Hmm..' Toni couldn't believe he actually remembered her exact words. 

' You just think about it. I'll see you at school.' He said as he stepped back to make way for Toni to drive away.

Toni wasn't sure if it was all an illusion or Reggie Mantle was being a gentleman the whole night.

She liked him better like this.

[  Note: Please don't kill me for making them love interests. I just wanted to add layers to my story. And Toni and Reggie has been my crackship since day one. ]


	16. Chapter 16

Monday came faster when all Toni did the whole weekend was nap for like twice a day.

The school hallways were deserted when she arrived and that meant that the bell was around to ring and that Toni was going to be late.

She was struggling to find her history book from inside her locker when a voice called out from behind.

Toni knew that voice anywhere.

Cheryl Blossom. Again.

They've been in this particular situation before, the night they first talked. 

Things have changed, of course.

' Hey Serpent.' 

' Hey Blossom.' 

' You were amazing Friday Night, what with the costume and all.' 

' Thank you.'

' I also want to thank you for what you did that Friday night.' 

' I did what anyone would've.'

' Still, I believe I owe you something.' 

' Truly, that's not why I did what I did.'

' Heard you're going out with Reggie.' 

' Went. Past tense. I don't suppose I need your permission?' Toni said sarcastically.

' You should be more careful, they're not what they seem. Trust me.' 

' Thank you, Cheryl, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about it.' 

Toni slammed the locker door, a little harder because it caught Cheryl's attention.

' Is something wrong?' 

' What?' Toni said. What was this girl on?

' I feel like you're trying to ignore me.'

' I'm just late to my class and no, why would you think that?'

' Well, you're barely listening to what I'm saying when I'm just trying to help you.'

' Cheryl.' Toni sighed, as she got closer to her.

' I know that you think I came after you that night because I was concerned, and you're right to think that. But it still doesn't change the fact that you and your family have a hatred for us and has been making our lives a living hell the past few months.' 

' That's not fair.'

' You really want to know what's not fair?'

Cheryl shook her head.

' Good. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm only going out with Reggie because unlike you, he has not insulted us once since our fight and was being a complete gentleman all of Friday Night.'

' You should at least give me a chance.'

' I did give you chance. Like many times. But all you do is give me mixed feelings, sometimes I wonder if you have multiple personalities disorder, which is not fair to the people that actually do because, because I feel like I'm making fun of them. You can't just act like you like us one second and then go on accusing us of petty things the next. Make up your mind.' Toni said, anger in her voice but remained calmed the whole time.

Cheryl just stood there the whole time.

' One, you're right. I do hate the Serpents. With all my life. But two, I really like you, out of all people. And three, maybe that's why I'm confused at times and four, I'm not even sure why I'm going to do this now.' 

Cheryl got closer before Toni could ask.

Toni didn't have time to respond as Cheryl grabbed Toni's face and pulled in for a kiss. 

Toni, in her surprise, dropped her books, stepped back, only to be slammed by the locker door. 

Toni felt like it was forever when the bell rang and Cheryl hastily pulled back and rushed off to her class, leaving a lipstick stained Toni alone out in the hallway.

[ So once again, my finals are approaching, basically why I gave you like 4 chapters before I go on break again. The real reason is that I want to take some time off from all this writing and pursue my other dreams, like, having a life. I’m not sure when I’ll be back. Sorry to let you down.]


	17. Chapter 17

-17-

Cheryl Blossom was truly fucked.  
And not the good kind, even.  
You'll know if you were here last time.  
Cheryl Blossom, The Riverdale Queen, had kissed Toni Topaz, a Tiny Southside Serpent.  
And then what? Cheryl had thought.  
She didn't know how she was going to face her when they cross paths again.  
What if Toni told the Serpents, or worse, the whole school?  
What was going to happen?  
In her defense, Cheryl was caught in the moment.  
Toni looked so kissable when she was mad and frustrated.  
Her lips, those lips, god, they were worth losing all her reputation for.  
She didn't even know how Toni had felt about that.  
She wished Toni felt the same way.  
That was impossible.  
Well, not really.  
Toni was there that night at the locker rooms.  
Cheryl knew that Toni cared, even if Toni herself didn't know.  
Now there's these thoughts in her head and these butterflies in her stomach.  
Her heart skips several beats every time she thinks about the kiss.  
She had kissed people before, hadn't she?  
Archie, Chuck, Reggie.  
Ugh, Reggie.  
She's now kinda jealous of him too.  
Out of all the people Toni could go out with, it had to be him.  
She's getting caught on all her thoughts she didn't notice the time flying by.  
There's always this one thing that she does whenever she feels whatever she's feeling.  
Archery. The Rich Girl's sport, some like to say.  
Shooting at a target was her equivalent of removing these feelings in her, like how an arrow destroyed the target, ripping through it.  
Not damaging it entirely, just enough.  
But today was different. She didn't want these feelings to go away.  
Not one bit at all.  
To be fair, she's been nervous whenever she's near Toni, especially when they're alone.  
Especially that night at the Ghoulies house, how Toni had cared for her safety the whole time they were there.  
And in that stuffed room, where their bodies were touching, where Cheryl could smell that sweet scent of Toni's hair. Thinking back about it, she now wished to run her fingers through those beautiful pink locks.  
Everything was starting to make sense. The kiss was just the trigger.  
She realised it all started that night at the pool, the very first day they talked.  
When the water reflected Toni's beautiful face, and how she listened to Cheryl rant about her family issues. Not talking back, just listening.  
And when Cheryl saw Toni with that cut on her forehead when they got paired for extra credit, part of her wanted to kiss it to make her feel better, which really isn't a hygienic thing to do, and also, like, weird.  
She felt ashamed for being a bitch when all Toni was trying to do was be a nice friend, despite Cheryl's hate for the South Side.  
That was the problem, she didn't want them to be friends. She wanted them to be more.  
All this time, her subconscious had been building these defensive walls to neglect those feelings away.  
Those crude remarks, those pointless insults, all seemed so stupid and immature now.  
Speaking of immature, there was also this one time when Cheryl started a fight that resulted in Toni being punished as playing the mascot.  
Toni looked so cute and huggable in that Bulldog getup.  
And in her car when Cheryl reached out to touch Toni's hand because she was playing with her fingers instead of talking to her,  
Cheryl had seen Toni blush, but she was the one with her heart dropped into her stomach.  
It was like that one song where the singer said she might die because she forgot how to breathe as her crush got closer to her, and that there was nowhere in this world she'd rather be.  
And now all those love songs suddenly seemed so relatable and all she had done was kiss Toni.  
Imagine if they had done something more.  
Okay, that's perverted, Cheryl thought, then blushed furiously at that thought.  
She could think about Toni all day, and she'd still want to think about her more.  
One thing was for sure, Cheryl Blossom has a crush on Toni Topaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Okay so, i'm not sure if I'll write another chapter but we'll see.  
> I've written it with the purpose of continuing with the story, obviously, but also to summarise and highlight some of those slow burn moments the two of them had throughout my story.  
> I don't know, just read, I guess ]


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is going to be annoying but I have this story also posted on Wattpad and I would really love it if you guys would go check it out there and vote and comment and stuff.

Toni couldn't concentrate in class that whole day.

Cheryl Blossom did just kiss her, passionately, I might add.

That feeling of Cheryl’s lips on hers was pure paradise.

Usually when people in books say they had melted whenever their love interest had kissed them, Toni couldn’t understand them.

Now she did.

She couldn’t think of any reason why Cheryl would did what she did.

Toni didn’t care.

She didn’t know why she was feeling that way, either.

She’s kissed girls before.

Like a lot.

None of them topped what she felt that morning.

Did Cheryl actually like her? 

Like maybe more than a friend? Why would she kiss her otherwise?

Toni knew she was supposed to hate Cheryl, but since day one, she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

Was it because, she too, liked her? More than a friend even?

Toni noticed herself blushing whenever she’s near Cheryl or when Cheryl blindly did these intimate things to her, like holding her hand, staring at her lips, getting so close to her without thinking too much about it.

Toni didn’t want to believe it, but that kissed made everything all clear.

Would Cheryl feel the same way about her too, despite all that hate she seemed to have towards the Serpents?

Then why all those insults? Those discriminating comments? Was it all for show?

Toni broke out of her daydream only when someone clapped their hands in front her face.

‘ Hello. Earth to Toni?’ They said.  
It was Reggie, with that charming smirk on his face.

Reggie.

Toni had that problem too.

Now being with Reggie while feeling all these things about Cheryl was about to get awkward.

‘ Hey, Reggie.’ Toni said.

‘ You okay? You seem distracted.’ He replied. 

‘ No, its fine. What were you saying?’

‘ I was saying that rebel without a cause is showing at the Twilight Drive- In one last time before they shut down and that we should go there, together. Thursday night. What do you say?’

‘ Movie date? On a school night?’

‘ Since when did you care about what days we watched movies?’

‘ Okay you’ve only know me for like two days, but yes, I don’t care about that.’

‘ Does that mean you’re coming with me?’

‘ Sure, I’ll watch the movie with you.’

Toni really did want to watch the movie, or just spend time with Reggie.

But whatever happened this morning had clouded her feelings about him.

She’s thinking too much, she thought to herself, as she went home that day.

Cheryl didn’t show up for the Annual Dance preparations Wednesday afternoon.

Although Toni knew it was going to be awkward, she still wanted to talk to Cheryl about their kiss, about them.

Reggie made small talk with her the whole time, abandoning Archie.

Archie wasn’t exactly alone, he was busy flirting with Veronica Lodge and a few of the Pussycats, who just rolled their eyes at him.

‘ So whatever happened to Cheryl?’ Reggie casually asked, his tall frame hovering over Toni as he stringed a few balloons to the high wall.

Toni’s heart dropped at the mention of her name.

She shrugged, not wanting to look nervous.

‘ Hell if I know.’

‘ I’m sorry, about how we’ve been treating the Serpents.’ 

Reggie blurted out of nowhere.

‘ Are you just saying that because you’re kind of going out with me?’ 

‘ No, i mean it. Spending time with you made me realise that.’

‘ Well, if you’re actually sorry, you should treat all of us the same way, not just me, and I know the others are a bit handful, but, okay?’

‘ I’ll try.’

He said, reaching out to squeeze her shoulders in assurance. 

Toni gave him a weak smile.

‘ Now, help me with these decorations.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m only half way through the story, so buckle up, it’s gonna be a long fun ride.


	19. Chapter 19

Reggie Mantle was now sure of a few things.

One, his new convertible was a shit place to make out in, and two, he was having the time of his life making out with Toni in said convertible.

And three, the movie fucking sucked.

People actually enjoyed said movie.

The serpents were being well, the serpents.

They were making loud comments, catcalling at one point, trashing beer cans everywhere, joking around and laughing to themselves.

But he had promised Toni he would be nice to them, so he didn't say anything about it, out loud.

Toni was beside him, clearly having fun.

Almost every kid in town was here.

Even Cheryl Blossom.

He don't know why he thought of that.

Maybe because Cheryl's been acting weird around him or whenever he's with Toni.

Especially when he's with Toni.

Anyways, the craziest thing had happened and now he's at the police station.

Then Cheryl walked in, giving him the coldest glare he's ever gotten in his life.

Only if the both of them knew they were here for the same reason. That reason? To bail Toni out.


	20. Chapter 20

When Toni woke up, she couldn’t remember anything.

Which freaked her out, because she was in a jail cell.

Every part of her body hurt, like it was recovering from a cramp, but like everywhere.

‘ Morning, sunshine.’ A sarcastic voice filled her ears.

She looked around, and saw Jughead on the other corner of the jail cell.

He was slouched back, sitting, knees up, hands around them.

Her head ached, like a hangover.

But she hadn’t drink last night. At least not too much.

‘ What the hell happened?’ She asked groggily.

‘ the short version? we got arrested.’

‘ Very funny.’ she said as she stood up, then immediately sat back down. her legs disobeying her.

‘ Please start talking.’

Jughead sighed, and got closer to her.

‘ What’s the last thing you remember?’ 

Toni thought for a second.

She remembered how close she and Reggie felt, painfully making out in that car of his.

Then she remembered Cheryl looking over them a few cars over, Veronica by her side, as Kevin went out to get some more popcorn.

She remembered Fangs trying to tackle Sweet Pea a few cars behind them.

And then the sirens.

Police sirens, as Sheriff Keller came out of his car, pointing over to them, the underage drinkers, but mostly the Serpents.

The lucky few managed to get away, while the rest of them had idea what the hell and why the hell they were being arrested for.

Toni remember getting out of Reggie’s car, joining into the running crowd as a police officer came over to her.

Now she understood why her body ached.

‘ Did I get tasered?’ Toni spoke out loud.

‘ Imm hmm.’ Jughead nodded his head.

‘ I remember everything until then.’ Toni said.

‘ Well, Toni, the police got tipped that there was this massive drug dealing and alcohol drinking going on at the Drive-In so they decided to take us down. It’s stupid how they believe every little tip they receive.’

‘ Are they?’

‘ Yes. Before you woke up, this whole room was crowded with serpents and a few of those north siders.’

Jughead took his beanie off, ran his fingers through his greasy hair, then put the beanie back on.

He continued.

‘ Only when they couldn't find any kinds of drugs on them, they let them go.’

‘ But how come you and I...’

‘ You resisted arrest and tried to punch the police officer.’

Toni squinted her eyes.

‘ I don’t remember that.’

Jughead had to laugh at that.

‘ Of course you don’t, you got tasered.’

‘ And you?’

‘ Oh, I just felt bad that you were here alone, so I told them I’ll leave when you come back to your senses.’

Toni couldn’t help but smile.

‘ You’re a big softie, you know that?’

He let out a small laugh.

‘ Thank you, though.’

‘ I’m not the one you should thank.’

‘ What?’

‘ You’ve got admirers. Emphasis on the plural.’ 

‘ Again, what?’

‘ Certain people were sort of arguing over who should bail you out.’ 

‘ You’re not making any sense, beanie head.’

‘ From what I’ve heard last night, Reggie Mantle dragged his dad over to pay your bail, when Cheryl Blossom, god dammit Toni, Cheryl freakin’ Blossom barged into the police station, to bail you out.’

Jughead usually didn’t swear. 

But when he did, it was because he really was amazed.

‘ Seriously?’ was all Toni could say.

‘ I bet you the both of them are here at the station, like right now.’

‘ Shit, what time is it?’

Toni frantically looked around, as if a magic watch was going to appear out of nowhere.

‘ Friday afternoon?’

Just as he finished, the door to the room flew open as an officer unlocked the door for them.

They quickly grabbed whatever they had in their pockets last night, and went out of the station.

FP was there for Jughead, waiting in his motorcycle.

And sure enough, there they were, the two of them, just like Jughead had said.

Reggie Mantle and Cheryl Blossom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to blossom. Pun intended.

It was the most awkward interaction Toni’s ever had in her life.

‘ Hey.’ Reggie said as he hugged her tight.

‘ Hey.’ Toni replied.

‘ Hey.’ Toni turned and said to Cheryl, who was crossing her arms.

‘ Hey.’ Cheryl replied, now uncrossing her arms.

‘ I came over this morning, but you weren’t out yet. So I went to school.’

‘ It’s okay. Thanks for bailing me out. Everything’s still a blur, but thank you too.’

Toni gestured towards Cheryl.

‘ I did what any of your friends would’ve, if they weren’t sharing the same jail cell as yours.’

Cheryl cooly replied.

Friends. That word hurt harder than the taser.

It got silent for a moment before Reggie cleared his throat to announce that he was going to football practice.

‘ I’ll leave you two girls.’ He smiled and went his way.

The air suddenly felt cooler as the sky darkened, as if to warn them of the rain.

The two of them stood there, staring out into the clouds.

It was their first time being alone since that Monday morning.

‘ You know, he was going to give you a ride home first.’

Cheryl shyly picked at the invisible lint on her plaid skirt.

Who was she kidding? Her skirt never has lint.

‘ Ohh.’

‘ Then I told him I was going to take you to Pop’s.’

‘ You did?’ Toni asked, surprised.

‘ Well, aren’t you hungry?’

‘ I’m famished.’ Toni complained.

Cheryl laughed at that and the awkward tensions seemed to have faded away.

They didn’t talk much for the whole car ride to the diner, except for the occasional ‘it’s about to rain’ or the ‘do you want to roll the windows down?’ conversation.

They also didn’t talk much during their time at Pop’s while they were eating.

Silence was there, but it wasn’t the awkward kind of silence.

Only when they got out of the diner and into the evening sun, did the awkwardness came back.

Cheryl didn’t start the car straight away.

In fact, she hasn’t start the car at all.

‘ I’m sorry.’ Cheryl spoke, ever so softly.

Toni stopped midway rubbing her eyes and turned to face Cheryl.

‘ Sorry for what?’

‘ For doing what I did that morning.’

‘ You mean, kissing me?’

‘ Yes, it was selfish of me and I don’t know, I got, caught up with the moment. I hope you’re not mad at me.’

She replied, her voice low and apologetic.

‘ Why would I be mad at you?’

Cheryl turned to face her.

‘ I kissed you, knowing that you’re dating Reggie.’

Toni turned back and rested her head against the seat.

‘ Okay, everyone has to stop saying that. We’re just going out.’

‘ What’s the difference?’

‘ We’re not boyfriend and girlfriend. That’s the difference.’

‘ So you’re not mad?’

‘ No, of course not. A little surprised but no.’

Cheryl felt relief spreading through her body.

‘ Does that mean you…’

‘ don’t mind you kissing me?’

Toni laughed softly, staring ahead of her.

‘ I just want to know why.’ Toni said, knowing that Cheryl would feel uneasy at the question.

Cheryl played with the chain of her car keys.

‘ I sort of have a crush on you.’ She said to the keys.

‘ You do?’ Toni slowly turned to look at Cheryl, whose face was now beet red.

Cheryl nodded, still looking at the keys.

Toni said nothing for a moment, staring at her lap.

And then, in the quietest voice possible, said,

‘ Would you be surprised if I said I have a crush on you too?’

Cheryl stopped playing with the chains.

Now it was Cheryl who turned towards Toni with the widest eyes possible.

‘ You what?’

‘ I have a crush on you, Cheryl. I didn’t realise it until you kissed me.’

‘ What about Reggie?’

‘ I’m still trying to figure it all out.’

The car became quiet for a moment as the both of them digested whatever confession they received.

Then Cheryl shifted in her seat.

‘ I should take you home.’ Cheryl started the engine, not wanting to talk about Reggie or anything else when Toni had just told her that she, too had a crush on her.

They said nothing the whole way back.

The car stopped a few blocks away from the trailers.

Toni unfastened her seatbelt but didn’t leave the car immediately.

‘ So I’ll see you at school?’ Cheryl said.

‘ Imm hmm.’ Toni said, and opened the door to get out of the car.

As she was about to get out, she closed them back again and in a few seconds, before she could stop to think, kissed Cheryl gently.

This seemed to have surprised Cheryl but their kiss never broke.

They only stopped when they were breathless and hot from their little activity.

‘ Thanks for the ride, Blossom.’ Toni said as she got out of the car, sweating.

She was sure of one thing.

This car was an amazing place to make out in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ This chapter is longer than usual, because I didn’t want to separate them into two. ]

That night when Cheryl went home, her parents were waiting for her, probably to lecture on how she never eats dinner with them or how a girl shouldn’t be out late.

Which was weird, because they never cared about her.

She just shrugged it off and went inside her room.

Nothing, and not even her parents, could let her down today.

Today was a wonderful day. Nothing would make her feel less happy.

She knew it was wrong of her to confess to Toni like that, especially when she’s sort of seeing Reggie.

Normally she wouldn’t, but Toni demanded a reason and Cheryl wanted to let it out.

Having these feelings towards someone and not being able to tell anyone was making her chest tight.

She slept wonderfully that night.

Her happiness was temporarily cut short by a visit from the Ghoulies the next day.

Penelope, aka, Mrs. Blossom was not expecting Malachai and a couple others this late at night.

They were standing at her front porch, demanding to see Clifford Blossom regarding an important matter.

Penelope found it weird as she knew her husband had never exchanged a word with them.

Cheryl Blossom did, however, knew that was not true.

Mr. Blossom acted normal, grabbed his coat and gestured for them to enter into their barn.

Cheryl was itching to know what was going on, especially now that she knew it had something to do with Jason’s death.

She did what any curious teenager would do.

She sneaked out of the house through the back door and followed them into the barn.

Suddenly she felt all alone, once again stalking her father and his suspicious acquaintances.

She wished for Toni to be here, protecting her, keeping her safe and out of trouble.

She shook the feelings away as she tried to focus on the conversation before hand.

The infrastructure of the barn made it possible for her to hide and but she still needed to be of hearing distance from them

And the maple syrup barrels camouflaged her well.

Slowly she made her way a few meters from them.

Unfortunately, whatever important matter they had had been discussed as the Ghoulies’ were preparing to leave.

In her father’s hand, however was a similar duffel bag from that night before.

Still, she could hear her father whisper-shouting halfway through a sentence.

‘ …certainly was not your place to tip the police about the drugs seeing as none of them had the drugs in or on their bodies.’ 

‘ I was willing to take a chance.’ Malachai argued.

‘ A chance for what? To get us exploited? Of our little operation?’

‘ The police can never trace anything back to you or to us. Why are you so worried?’

‘ Need I remind you that all it takes for the police to explore your warehouse is a search warrant and I don’t know, a little tip from a concerned citizen?’

‘ You wouldn’t dare.’

Malachai approached towards the other man, the small dim light of the barn illuminating their angry faces.

Clifford Blossom regained his posture, dusted off what little dirt he had on his clothes, and spoke again.

‘ No, I wouldn’t. But I’m warning you. Next time it gets out of hand, I won’t be there to back you and your little after-school club up.’

Whatever had gotten out of hand? Cheryl thought to herself. 

She was not going to let herself get caught this time.

Nothing they’ve been saying has been worth gasping for.

Malachai opened his mouth to speak, but the older man let his hand up.

‘ And I will find other ways to keep you from spilling out my little secret.’ 

He said, as he reached into his pocket.

Cheryl’s subconscious prepared for the worst. 

A gun maybe? Was her father going to commit murder to obtain whatever ‘secret’ he’s hiding?’

That was the fear speaking, because it felt pretty over the line.

Cheryl let out a shaky breath at the sight of a thick envelope tossed into the ground.

‘ A little gratitude, for your troubles.’

[A few days later]

The long waited school day was here, and Cheryl couldn’t wait to see Toni. 

She wished that Toni would feel the same way.

That weekend was the longest weekend Cheryl had ever spent, despite the little in-home adventure she had.

When she saw Toni at her lockers that morning, it was like that day at the pool all over again.

Toni looked so good in those jeans she was wearing, Cheryl had blushed at the thought of wanting to see what was underneath.

She blushed more when Toni turned to her direction and gave her a warm smile.

The bell rang as the remaining students rushed into their respective classes.

Later in homeroom, and as usual, Cheryl would zone out of whatever conversation students around her were having.

One thing caught her attention at the mention of Serpents.

‘ A territorial drag race? Isn’t that more of the Ghoulies’ crowd?’ one student had said.

Only then did she listened around.

Apparently, Cheryl had missed out on hearing about the upcoming event of the week.

‘ The Serpents challenged the Ghoulies’ for a drag race competition and whoever’s gang wins, by default, will get the land behind the Bijou.’ 

‘ Just like that?’ Cheryl replied, unimpressed.

‘ Easier said than done.’ 

Her heart quickened at the thought of seeing Toni participate.

‘ So, who are the few lucky serpents or say, serpentines that made the cut?’

‘ No idea. Archiekins says they usually find out only on the day of the race.’

‘ Are you going there, Ronnie?’ 

Veronica suddenly smiled, as if thinking about something nice or someone, then quickly cleared her throat to reply.

‘ Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do. You should come along too. They’re looking for a flag girl.’ 

‘ I’m a north sider.’ 

‘ Exactly!’ Veronica turned her body, a little excited as the teacher shushed her. 

She got quiet, for like a second, then continued.

‘ They need someone who’s neither a Serpent or a Ghoulie. You’d be perfect for the role. Imagine it.’ 

Cheryl did.

Toni has to be there, participating or not. 

That way, she’ll be able to see Toni and still be casual about it.

Veronica didn’t wait for her reply.

‘ Great. I’ll tell Sweet Pea.’

Cheryl raised her eyebrows.

‘ Since when did you know that tall Serpent?’ 

‘ I just do, okay?’ Veronica replied, a little too quick.

Cheryl said nothing in return, she was busying trying to repress her smile from seeing Veronica blush shamefully.


	23. Chapter 23

[ I have no idea where this is going, I'm just making it up as I go. So far so good, I guess. ]

-23-

FP was not pleased that Toni had tried to punch a police officer.

He was scolding her in front of almost everyone.

' Do you know what's gonna happen if you actually did? You could be in serious trouble, Toni.'

He was trying his best but everyone could sense the anger in his voice oozing out.

' I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' Toni apologised.

' Good. That goes for all of you.' He raised his voice for the whole of the Whyte Wyrm to hear.

Fangs, Sweetpea and a few others pretended not to hear and continued with their pool game.

' Hear, hear.' someone had said drunkenly.

When the music resumed and everything went back to normal, FP gently grabbed Toni to her bar counter and made her sit.

He sat opposite to her with his elbows down on the counter, sighed, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

So that's where Jughead gets that thing from.

' When I promised your father I'll take good care of you,...' 

Toni didn't let him finish as she rolled her eyes.

' Please don't bring him into this. I hate that you're always playing that card.'

' I have to. It's the only card I have of actually making you listen to me.' 

Toni sighed. 

' To be honest, I don't even know why or what I did that night. Everything's a blur.' 

' Still not a reason for you to act like that.' 

There was no reply from Toni.

' Now that I have your attention, I have to ask.' 

That made Toni's heart jump. Nothing following that from a parent figure never sounds good.

' Ask what?'

' What is with you and that Mantle kid?' 

Thank god. For a second, she thought he was going to ask her about her other 'activities' 

'Nothing serious. We just hit it off at the Pep Rally and I don't know, he seemed nice.' 

' He's a guy. How nice can he be?’

' And so are you.' Toni squinted her eyes.

FP laughed at that.

' Touché.'

He ordered a drink from the bartender and downed it in one shot.

He sat up and patted her head and left to join the pool game.

' Stay out of trouble, kid.' 

Toni looked around. 

At Jughead, not giving attention to his own father, typing away in his sad machine.

At the others, chitchatting and drinking.

The younger serpents asking the older ones about nothing and everything.

It was times like this when she wished her father was here.

It wasn't like he was dead, but still, she longed for that relationship she knows she's never going to get. 

She shouldn't think too much about it.

Neither about her father or her mother.

If she starts tumbling down that hole, she'll have a hard time climbing back up.

So she does the thing that she does whenever she doesn't want to feel anything. 

She takes a ride in her motorcycle.

It was like that book where the protagonist and his friends takes turns standing at the back of their truck when passing a tunnel, feeling the air and the warmth of the night air on their faces and that they feel infinite. 

But Toni doesn't want to feel anything. 

She blocks the air from her face with her helmet, her jacket allows little air to enter. 

When she hits the gas a little too hard and everything around her turns into a blur, she feels nothing. 

Nothing at all.

Because that was the whole point.

[ A few days later ]

By Monday, almost the whole school, give or take, as know about the Serpents' drag race against the Ghoulies.

What they didn't know was the actual people who were going to participate in it. 

The boys were talking about it that morning while Toni was cleaning (not really) her locker space.

It was hard to describe but she felt as if someone was watching her. 

Her eyes glanced over to see a pair of eyes on her.

Just as she had hoped. 

Cheryl Blossom. 

Toni turned and by instinct, smiled at the sight of seeing her beautiful face.

She must've looked like an idiot because Cheryl blushed, then looked away.

Everything inside of her was fighting to not go over to her and give her a 'movie scene worthy' kiss.

That kiss from Friday Night was not enough.

She kept thinking about it the whole time she was in homeroom.

And whenever she thinks about it, a second thought always seem to appear in her head, like a Pavlov experiment.

Reggie.

She don't know what she and Reggie are.

Reggie seems to be into it. I mean, he did just bail her ass out of jail. 

Was that hinting at something that's more than casual.

Guilt was something she's familiar with.

She knows she can't move things along with Cheryl when Reggie's still 'kind of' going out with her.

But she doesn't want to end things with him.

And what exactly would Cheryl and her would have?

Even without Reggie? 

She reached down for her bag and felt her cigarette pack at the front zip.

Skipping a few classes wouldn't hurt, right?

[ A few cigarettes later ]

The crack of the branch startled her from her daydream.

She turned around, thinking she'd be caught by Weatherbee again.

It was not.

But speak of the devil, and he shall come.

' I didn't know you smoked.' Reggie said, walking towards her, hands in his football jacket.

' Hey.' was her reply.

' Why are you out here? ' He said as he took the cigarette from her hands and smoked it.

' I didn't know you smoked.' Toni asked cheekily.

Reggie puffed then coughed miserably.

' I don't.' He said, between breaths.

Toni can only assume it was his first time.

' How did you find me, anyways?' She asked, kicking the fallen tree branches away.

' Got lucky, I guess.' He looked around.

' Hmm.' 

Then suddenly, he took out a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Toni stared at the box cluelessly.

' What?' 

' It's for you.' He said, with that damn smirk.

Toni took hold of the box and opened it.

It was a silver necklace with a Topaz gemstone for a pendant.

Toni looked up at him in awe.

Reggie cleared his throat, looking nervous.

' Toni, I know we've gone out for like, what, six or seven dates? Those times made me realise that I kinda like you. Like a lot. And I want to know you better. Know everything about you, all of you. So what I'm trying to say is..' 

He cleared his throat again.

' Will you be my girlfriend?'


	24. Chapter 24

Toni stood still in front of him for a solid 2 minutes.

He knew he was fucked. He could feel it.

' Reggie...' She managed to speak out of her dazed state.

' I don't think I can...'

It was not going the way he wanted to.

He knew Toni was having a hard time trying to find the right words to reject him.

He's never stepped things up like this with a girl or a boy, like ever before.

Not the ones he started, anyways.

And when he did, his decisions came to bite him in the ass.

He was going to have his first taste of rejection.

' Don't sugar coat it, just say it.' He put his hands back into his pockets.

Because they were starting to turn into fists.

Boys don't cry, but it's getting very close.

He was also having a hard time responding to her rejection.

' Was it something I did? I've never asked a girl to be my girlfriend. They usually just ask me.' 

Okay, that was not necessary. He face palmed mentally.

Toni didn't seem to be bothered by it.

' No no, it's nothing like that. I just, '

She came over a little closer, tiptoed on her shoes to gently grab his face. 

' You've been an amazing guy to me all these weeks, even to my friends.' 

' I'm not following. I thought you were rejecting me.' He said, quietly.

' It's just that I don't, you know, think of you as my boyfriend type.' 

' I can be any kind of type that you want me to be.' 

' A hook-up type, yes. That would have worked before, but-'

' Is there someone else?' He blurted out.

Toni didn't answer, but her expression says it all.

If he wasn't upset then, he was upset now. 

He backed away from her grasp.

' I'm sorry. ' Toni apologised.

Reggie looked around at particularly nothing, not having anything to say.

' You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong.' 

' We can still be in touch.' She suggested.

' Are you sending me into the friend zone, because I would hate that.' He said again.

Toni let out a small laugh.

' No, I. I don't do those kinds of things. ' 

' I don't know what to feel right now. I thought we had something going on.' 

' In my defence, you just asked me out for one milkshake. And we just went from there.' 

Reggie nodded.

Rejection fucking sucks and he's trying so hard not to be upset but it's not working.

' I hope you understand.' 

' At least tell me you don't regret the past two weeks.' 

' I know I won't.' 

' I just want to be somebody to someone, you know.' 

' You are somebody to a lot of people, Reggie.' 

' But not you.' 

' Please don't make this harder than it already is.' 

He sighed.

' I suppose you want this back?' Toni shyly handed him the box containing the gemstone when he said nothing.

He shook his head lightly. He's upset but he's not bitter.

' Take it. As a parting gift. Wear it to the race on Sunday.' 

He saw Toni flinch a little, but didn't ask why.

' I will. That means you'll be there?' 

' I can, right?' 

' Of course you can.' 

They said nothing for a moment, just listening to their surrounding.

' I should get back to class.' Toni started leaving. 

' Me too.' Reggie replied, but stayed in place.

When Toni was almost out of ear shot, he called her name.

' Hmm?' Toni replied.

' Thank you for a wonderful time. Truly.' 

Toni nodded, then went back inside the building.

He should've just stuck to the hook-ups.

[ Today's chapter was short because I had an assignment to write for school. But I will make up for it tomorrow. Thank you for reading. ]


	25. Chapter 25

' You sure you're up for it?' Jughead asked Toni, wiping the engine grease off his face.

' I'm sure. Besides, I don't trust the Serpents with anything that's more than 2 wheels.' 

' Then you better have the best car possible.' Betty Cooper replied, laying on her back, head under the car in the garage.

' You can trust Betty. She won't tell anyone.' Jughead had said to Toni earlier when he told her that Betty knew she was going to participate in the drag race.

In fact, she insisted that Toni have her car fixed up by her. 

It was a grey blue Plymouth Hemi Cuda Toni had inherited from her grandfather. 

She never brings it around because it was a family heirloom of sort, but the occasion had called for it.

The Serpents were great on motorcycles but with cars?

They're the ones going 140 on a normal day.

And the race tomorrow wasn't all about speed.

It's more thinking, and handling and control.

Toni loves the serpents with all her heart, but she also know their short-temper won't get them very far in this competition.

That was why she volunteered in the first place.

Now that Betty and Jughead were dating, they seem to want to find any kind of reason to hang out together.

And hence, their little workshop session for Toni's car.

Seeing them like that, Toni ached for something between her and Cheryl.

Toni thought that now that they knew that they liked each other, things would be different and not be awkward.

It was the opposite.

It was as if confessing their crushes to each other had opened up the possibility of doing things more intimate.

Holding hands before was casual, they don't think too much about it.

Now, even the slightest skin contact could make them flush with red.

Toni had made up her mind. 

No matter what the outcome will be, she was going to talk things out with Cheryl tomorrow, after the race.

She felt bad rejecting Reggie, but if she didn't, this would feel like cheating. 

And she doesn't do that.

Rejecting him was the softest blow he could receive from her.

She knew he was upset that day, but she meant what she had said.

[ 14 hours later]

The day of the drag race

The sun sprinkled its rays through the forests, the trees and the land that was now filled up with cars of various models - sports, muscle, etc and people of various cliques - Ghoulies, Serpents, North Siders.

It was a hot day in Riverdale.

But that was the least of their problems.

It wouldn't be surprising if every other hang out in town was deserted because Toni was sure almost the whole of their school was here.

Word got out but somehow didn't get out into adults, which Toni found impressive.

She's never seen this much unison in her life.

People were crowding around, some sitting on the hood of their cars, some nearby.

They were curious for everything, especially the North Siders because they have never seen the Ghoulies' this close. 

Even Serpents haven't seem them like this without their lives being threatened.

9 o'clock sharp and the whistle blew out of nowhere. 

They had requested certain north siders to announce, manage and judge the competition, because truth be told, they hate both cliques, so there wouldn't be any kind of bias.

Pretty smart, Toni'd say.

There was going to be a total of 5 rounds, each round participated by two members of the respective cliques.

The race order and how each team will compete with the other will be in random order and whoever wins the most rounds at the end will be the winning clique.

Competitors were first announced, Jughead's name appearing last, because by entry and by date he was the youngest Serpent.

Then the draw for who'll go against who was decided.

Fangs and another serpent named Joaquin were selected first, against two other Ghoulies.

Joaquin was this older Serpent, but not as old as the other Serpents.

He was more like the big brother instead of the father.

He knew Fangs could drive properly and hence told him he'd be his partner.

Toni was last, her partner Jughead, their competitors Malachai and Kurtz, the ghoulie who shared the same homeroom as Toni and Jughead.

While the first drivers shook hands, Ginger Lopez, a River Vixen Toni had seen alongside Cheryl several times before was selected as Flag Girl #1.

The crowd filled whatever land was available close to the marked lines. 

The moment the flags went through the cars sped through the start line, people cheering for whatever crowd they wanted to.

And just like that, the race officially began.

Toni was on the hood of her car, waiting for their turn scanning the crowd for a familiar red head.

She was hard to miss. How can you not notice the red short pants and the white blouse that somehow seem so simple yet so outstanding?

They made eye contact and as if they could read each other's minds, Cheryl quietly made her way over to Toni.

Toni could see that Cheryl was upset that she was going to be competing in the race, because the moment she came closer, she crossed her arms together and said,

' Why do you have to be involved in such childish things?' in the most annoyed tone.

Toni had to laugh at that. 

' I'll be fine. I promise.'

' I don't believe you.' 

Toni smilingly shook her head, then put her hands on Cheryl's shoulders, still sitting on the car.

Cheryl noticeably blushed, which made Toni blush.

' I appreciate that you're worried, but I'll try my best to not get hurt.' 

Cheryl's arms stayed crossed.

' I'm not worried.' Cheryl lied.

' Really? Now i'm hurt.' Toni put her hand on her heart, expression a playful look.

Cheryl smiled and Toni could swear she could see the flirt in her eyes.

' That's a pretty necklace.' Cheryl looked at the Topaz gemstone Reggie had given.

' Oh yeah, Reggie gave it to me.' Her hands went over to touch the stone.

Cheryl tried not to be affected by the fact that Reggie had given it to her, but failed.

Then not wanting to upset Cheryl any further, Toni tried to change the subject.

She still haven't told her that she had ended things with Reggie.

' Hey, so I've got something to tell you, after the race, maybe.'

' You can tell me now.' 

' It's gonna take longer than now.' 

' Fine.' She said as she turned to leave.

' Aren't you going to wish me good luck?' Toni teased.

' Please don't die. I don't have anyone else to crush on.'


	26. Chapter 26

Reggie saw everything.

He now understood everything.

Yet he still chooses not to believe it.

He was sitting on the hood on his car, Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge and a few others surrounded near him. 

Betty Cooper dragged Jughead Jones away to god knows where when his gaze shifted to a Plymouth Hemi Cuda.

Toni was sitting on it, flirting with Cheryl Blossom and she was flirting back.

Cheryl freakin' Blossom. 

That was when things started to make sense.

How can he compete with someone like that?

He knew it wasn't just because what he had seen just now.

That night at the police station was one reason he had his suspicions.

And the way they always seem to look at each other? 

How Cheryl seems to not like him ever since he started seeing Toni.

The way they acted around him or with each other during those afternoons at the gym.

How Toni always seem distracted whenever Reggie mentions Cheryl's name.

He feels like a third wheel even when he's actually the one who 'dated' Toni.

Does Cheryl know Toni likes her? Does Toni know Cheryl likes her too? 

He wanted to know. But it wasn't his place.

He and Toni were nothing more than a couple of friends who just happened to hook-up now and then.

Still didn't make it any better.

Toni was wearing the necklace he gave, just like she said she would, so he's got that to feel great for.

He should go over there to wish her luck, he thought.

But by the time the third match was over and the Serpents had won the two matches, Serpents were crowding around Toni and Jughead, it was even hard to see her.

By the end of the fourth match, won by the Ghoulies, they were nowhere to be found.

To make his day worse, Cheryl Blossom was chosen as the Final Flag Girl.

Of course she was.

Then everyone got quiet as the two cars drove over to the starting line.

Toni got out, wearing a blue top of sort and casual black skinny pants.

Malachai, as he now knew go out of his red Ford Tudor.

They shook hands as Jughead came over to speak to them.

' Race over Herk Hervey's bridge, to Dead Man's Curve, first one back here wins.'

With that they entered their cars. 

Then Cheryl Blossom came over, in the most dramatic way possible, in between the two cars.

She gave a look to Toni, which made Reggie roll his eyes for some reason.

He was focusing his gaze on Toni from his point of view that he missed Cheryl waving the flags as the two cars sped over to Herk Hervey.

The crowd cheered so loud, he's afraid the sheriff's station could actually hear it.

This was the final decision-making round.

The two teams were tied and whoever returns back first would win.

Things wouldn't change much for the north siders, they were just here to kill some weekend time. Or whoever they could find booze this early in the morning.

He tried to make small talk with his football buddies, secretly rooting for Toni's car to be seen first, driving back to the finish line.

Less than 5 minutes later, around 11:45, they heard the sound of what could be a fire cracker going off, but louder.

A gunshot. Followed by a few more.

Everyone became quiet.

Reggie didn't have time to think when a couple Serpents got into their motorcycles and drove towards the source of the sound.

Because it was in the direction of where the two cars went.

Where Toni went.


	27. Chapter 27

Toni hit the gas the moment Cheryl's flags went up.

The car beside her did the same. 

And for a moment they were shoulders to shoulders.

When the crowd behind them disappear, Toni felt the other car hit them, trying to throw them off the trail.

Of course they were going to play dirty.

Toni couldn't retaliate because she was trying to rebalance her car on the road.

Jughead was pretty useless up to this point. 

It was all very fast to handle, and the Ghoulies were very good at this.

One moment they were first, then the next they were second.

And the pressure of this being the last round was not making it any better.

In her mind, the land that they were going to earn seemed pretty worthless now.

Jughead warned her that the bridge they were crossing couldn't handle two cars at once so they either get ahead of them or risk the chances.

' Let me think, beanie head.' Toni raised her voice though the engine sounds. 

Jughead could hear Malachai's laughter from across the car and it was taking everything in him not to reach for him and smack that laugh off his face.

Once again, the red Ford hit them again as the bridge came into view.

Toni hit the gas harder but it only got her so far. 

She was not going to leave behind the bridge. 

She'd rather die trying.

But the cross never came as several gunshots went off from out of nowhere.

Toni could identify the sounds any day.

' What the hell?' Jughead shouted as he got down to face the dashboard.

And before it could sink in that the shots had hit their tyres, both cars lost control as the drivers tried to balance the steering wheel.

To no avail.

Toni tried to hit the brakes, but her car was in full speed, it seemed impossible.

It's gotta be at least two shots per car, because the cars were swerving uncontrollably. 

The other car skidded across the bridge diagonally, making a loud screech.

He also seemed to have hit the brakes too because the moment he did, the car flipped and made its way to the side in a loud bang, like metal hitting concrete.

Jughead was shouting in her ears but with the adrenaline and the fear, Toni heard nothing at all.

She hesitated to hit the brakes again, not wanting to end up like the car ahead of them.

So she made up her mind quick and made a hard turn to her left.

It seemed to have worked because the car slowed down. 

But it didn't slow down enough as it rammed into the tree closest to them.

Toni closed her eyes, bracing for the impact.

' Toni!' Jughead shouted, pointlessly.

It was like time had stopped.

Said impact was unbearable because they had no airbags installed in the air.

When time "supposedly" resumed, Toni opened her eyes.

Jughead cursed under his breath and groaned beside her.

Toni's visions blurred and she couldn't feel anything.

Adrenaline was still rushing through her.

Her ears were ringing as she checked on Jughead.

He was visibly fine, a couple scratches here and there.

' We need to get out of here.' He shouted, but the sounds came in muffled.

Still, she did what was told and tried to get out of her seatbelt.

And by some miracle, they were not broken, unlike the windshield and the windows.

Her door was stuck so she had to climb out of the window of her side.

She felt something sharp poke her somewhere.

She didn't bother to check, however.

It was happening very fast.

Her heart was thudding so loud she's afraid it's going to jump out of her mouth.

Toni couldn't breath properly until she and Jughead were fully out of the car.

They got away from the car as far as their legs would allow them.

Jughead seemed fine, she looked at him up and down.

He did the same. 

' Toni, your hand.' He spoke between breaths.

That was when she looked at her hand.

During all of this, a piece of glass seemed to have imbedded deeply inside her left palm.

It was bleeding excessively, she could feel the blood trickling down to her elbows, through her serpent jacket.

She couldn't move her fingers.

Toni began to register the pain only when she saw the blood.

Jughead came closer to see it, but a distant cry made the both of them turn their heads.

The ghoulies were still stuck in their car, which was now upturned.

' We gotta go help them.' Toni shouted as she ran towards them.

Jughead didn't argue with her as he followed.

She had heard of cars exploding after accidents, and the Ford was well qualified to be one of them.

Rivalry or not, she had to get them out.

Kurtz was screaming, trying to get free of his seatbelt.

Jughead shushed him impatiently as they both tried to get him out.

' Pocket knife.' Jughead commanded.

Toni did as told, reaching into her pants' pocket for the knife with her good hand.

Kurtz dropped head first to the ground the moment the seatbelt was cut free.

Jughead dragged him away from the now fuming car.

Toni knew it was going to explode, she just didn't know when.

Malachai was unconscious, fresh blood dripping down his face, onto the inside of the car roof.

She did the same to him as Jughead did to Kurtz, but it was hard when there's a piece of glass "stuck" in her hand.

The car was now heating up, ready to explode.

Jughead came over to help Toni and the both of them improperly dragged the ghoulie out of his seat.

Several paces later, which seemed like forever, the car held up to its promise.

The three of them were knocked away from the explosion.

They were thrown flat to the ground, rolling a few feet over.

The alarms from her own car blared and fire roared behind her.

Out of her blurry vision and the ringing ears, she could see the serpents' motorcycles charging over to them.

And then the sound of the sirens.


	28. Chapter 28

[ So this is like 2000 words long. Oops. ]

-28-

When Cheryl reached the scene, firemen, cops and paramedics were everywhere.

She tried to find the only person that mattered to her. 

Toni.

That was pretty selfish of her, but it was true.

She looked around frantically, between serpents and ghoulies, who were now being shooed away by the police.

Cheryl ducked under a police tape lining the two cars, one of them Toni's, rammed into a tree.

The other was no longer in the form a car, its bits and pieces lying everywhere around the place.

She ignored the police officer telling her to stop as she searched for anything that looked like Toni.

Instead she found Jughead.

He would know something, right?

He seemed fine, since he was being interviewed by a police officer.

She went over to him, and once again ignoring another police officer, asked where Toni was.

' She's on the other ambulance, she's -' 

Cheryl didn't wait for Jughead to finish as she rushed over to where the ambulances were parked a few distance from the explosion.

Only when she saw Toni, sitting on the back of the ambulance, being treated by a paramedic, could Cheryl let out the breath she was holding.

She was with Sweetpea and Fangs, who were now being escorted away by the police to give them some statements. 

Her whole body was covered in dirt and smoke, and her hand.

Oh god, her hand.

There was a piece of glass protruding out of it, the same glass the paramedic was having trouble taking it out without Toni wincing or grunting painfully.

' Toni!' She called out and kind of ran towards her.

' Cheryl!' Toni tried to stand but the other paramedic held her shoulders to make her sit back down.

' Are you okay?' Cheryl said, to both Toni and the paramedic.

' Well..' The paramedic treating her start to speak but was interrupted by someone else's cry for Toni.

They turned to the source of the sound to find Reggie, also kind of running towards them.

The paramedic shrugged and get on with his work, which doesn't seem to be succeeding.

' Are you hurt?' He asked.

Toni was about to reply when Cheryl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

' Of course she is, can't you see her hand?' She said impatiently.

' Can't a guy ask?' Reggie replied, also annoyed.

' As i was saying,' The paramedic spoke to shut the both of them up.

' She has a laceration on her palm and if I don't take the glass out, she'll will lose more blood than she already is, so please, do your friend here a favour and let me do my work.' 

The two of them said nothing as they backed away, even though it was obvious they didn't want to.

Then the paramedic turned to Toni, who was now noticeably pale.

' Is the local anaesthesia you gave not working?' The other paramedic said to him.

' No, it's not enough. I don't want to use more.'

' Maybe we should take her to the hospital.' 

' No!' Toni argued.

That made Cheryl and Reggie, who never actually left, came back to the ongoing commotion.

' No?' The paramedic replied, his hands still working on hers.

' No, please. Just take it out and stitch it up or something.' 

The paramedic, who looked like he was in his late 20s, shook his head.

' I can't just simply take it out like that, this is a moderate to deep laceration, I don't want to cause your hand nerve damage.' 

' I know you won't.' 

' You just met me, kid.' 

' Please, I trust that you'd do your best.' 

It seemed weird to the people around Toni that she refused to go to the hospital in a condition like this. 

But paramedics know not to upset the patient, and Toni was really upset at the thought of having to go to the hospital.

' Is it about the money?' The other paramedic asked, sympathetically.

Toni shook her head. 

' Because if it is..' 

' No. It's not. If going to the hospital is inevitable, I will, but if it's not, I won't.' Toni said firmly.

Reggie and Cheryl shared a confused look, but said nothing, not wanting to get scolded off again.

And during their conversation, the paramedic seemed to have succeeded in taking the shard of glass out.

Blood oozed out of the wound as Toni looked away from it.

Reggie and Cheryl's eyes stayed fixed on the hand, as if their bodies were frozen.

' There, now, kid, I know this is going to hurt, but I really need to find if there's anymore pieces of glass in your hand.'

Toni swallowed, then nodded.

' Do what you must.' She said, closing her eyes.

Like the paramedic had said, it did hurt.

But whatever costs her to not go to the hospital, Toni was willing to do it.

After what seemed like forever, the paramedic stopped searching around and applied pressure on the wound with a clean gauze.

Then when the bleeding stopped to a point, he proceeded to clean it with some distilled water and alcohol.

The local anaesthesia seemed to be working because Toni wasn't in that much pain anymore, even with all the alcohol being swapped around the open wound, inside and out.

After all the cleansing, he finally stitched it carefully and professionally.

He said nothing during all this, and so did everyone else watching him.

' Okay, you can bandage her now.' He said to the other paramedic, who they later found out was the intern.

As the intern was bandaging her hand, the older paramedic spoke.

' So listen, the suture I used is Vicryl, a polyglactin suture. In other words, the ones that dissolves into the skin and doesn't need taking out.'

Toni nodded, digesting what little she understood of it.

' I used it because you were reluctant to go the hospital. Now I'm not saying you have to, but I really suggest you do. For now, don't let it touch water or any damp source for around three weeks. Try not to move the fingers or use the hand to do heavy activity.'

Cheryl was now on her side, nodding along to the paramedic. 

Reggie joined to the other side.

' Whether or not you should change the bandage depends on how dirty it is, and when you do, apply some ointment or healing cream on the wound, but don't do it before 10 days. Got it?' 

Toni nodded.

' When it gets irritated or painful than usual or when you can't feel anything there, you must go to the doctor, got it?' 

Toni nodded again.

' My intern will give you something for the pain for when the anaesthesia wears off. Then you're all set.' 

' Thank you.' Toni said to him.

He nodded.

' Take care of yourself kid.' 

He said, then went over to the front of the ambulance, leaving Toni alone with Reggie and Cheryl.

They left her side to face her, which was good, because the afternoon sun was blinding her sight.

' Are you hurt anywhere else?' Cheryl scanned her from head to toe.

' No. Just this.' Toni held the bandaged hand up.

Cheryl said nothing but let out a shaky breath.

' Do you know how worried I was? Or how Cheryl was?' Reggie said to her.

Toni suddenly felt like a small child being scolded by her parents for doing something stupid. 

' I'm sorry I tried to save another human being from getting exploded in his burning car?' Toni said to them.

' That's not what he meant.' Cheryl said.

' Then stop acting like I did something stupid.' Toni got up weakly to leave.

' You need to rest.' Cheryl said.

' I'm fine.' Toni replied, walking a few paces to see her car being towed away.

' If the accident didn't kill me, my grandfather will, because his car is toast.' Toni put her good hand to her eyes to rub it.

' Why didn't you want to go to the hospital?' Reggie asked.

Toni's eyes looked up.

' Just didn't want to, okay?' Toni replied.

' At least, let me take you home.' Cheryl said.

' It's fine. Jughead or someone else will take me there.' 

' She's right, but I'll take you home.' Reggie said, eyeing Cheryl.

' Just because you two are going out, doesn't mean you have to do things all the time.' Cheryl said to Reggie.

Reggie let out a laugh.

' She doesn't know?' He asked Toni.

Toni said nothing.

' Know what?' Cheryl asked.

Toni began to walk away, not wanting to deal with any of this. Reggie ignored Cheryl and followed Toni.

' Is that, is that why you ended things with me? Because you two have feelings for each other?' 

Toni turned back immediately.

' You what?!?' Toni said to Reggie, baffled by the fact that he knew that she liked Cheryl.

' You what?!?' Cheryl said to Toni, baffled by the fact that Toni had ended things with Reggie.

' I know it, Toni. I figured it out. Just admit it, you like her. She likes you. Maybe it's the way you two act around me. Or how Cheryl began to be annoyed by me the moment I said I was with you that Friday Night. Or the way you two are around each other. I maybe dumb, but I'm not that dumb.' 

' I'm sorry, did you just say Toni ended things with you?' Cheryl's hand stroke the air, flying towards Reggie, grabbing his attention.

' Yeah, have her. She's all yours, Cheryl.' He said to her.

' Toni, I'm glad you're okay.' He squeezed Toni's shoulders gently, gave her a small, sad smile and left.

Toni thought of going after him, but hesitated. 

What was she going to say to him anyways?

No words coming out of her could make his situation any better.

So she just turned to the other person that mattered to her a little more.

To Cheryl, who was blankly staring at the dry ground, her shoes playing with the gravel.

' You okay?' Toni asked her.

Cheryl laughed softly.

' I should be asking you that.'

' You did, like a hundred times.' 

' Hmm.' 

' So, are you?'

That was when Toni saw it.

Cheryl was trying to fight the tears welling in her eyes.

' How can you ask something like that when not an hour ago, you barely survived a car explosion?' 

Cheryl said, slowly and reasonably.

Toni said nothing, so Cheryl continued.

' I've never cared about someone this much since Jason, and when I did, I feel dumb, because you don't seem like someone who doesn't care about themselves.'

' I'm sorry.'

Cheryl sniffed back the tears.

' You don't have to be. I'm just being dramatic and emotional is all.'

Toni grinned.

' Tell me something I don't know.' 

That made Cheryl look up and laugh.

' I promise I'll take good care of myself next time. Okay?' 

Cheryl nodded.

' So I have to go give my statement to Sheriff Keller. But after that, does the offer for taking me home still stand?'

Cheryl came over to stroke away the strands of pink hair falling over Toni's face.

' Don't worry TT. I won't leave without you.'


	29. Chapter 29

Toni explained everything to Cheryl on the way back home.

From Reggie to the car explosion, sparing no details behind.

Cheryl nodded, occasionally asking a few questions back.

' What I don't get it is, why would anyone shoot at us?' Toni complained.

' How so? ' 

' We're each other's rivals. There's no other gang we have beef with.' 

' Except the north siders.' Cheryl suggested.

This surprised Toni, because Cheryl was a north sider. A pretty big one at heart.

' That's coming from you.' Toni said, crossing her arms, then hissed as she brushed her injured hand with her jacket.

' I have something to tell you too.' Cheryl said to Toni.

She then proceeded to tell her everything she saw that night at the barn with her father and the Ghoulies.

' Cheryl, don't get mad, but is it possible that your father might have something to do with what happened?' 

Cheryl didn't say anything, but slowed down the car.

' That was the first thing that came to mind. That's why I said what I said.' 

' But are we sure? Because I don't want to accuse someone of something they didn't do.'

Cheryl understood why Toni said it but didn't bother to address the matter.

' I don't know what to think anymore.' 

Toni would've said more, but to be honest she just wanted to go back home to sleep.

They exchanged no other word the rest of the way. 

Cheryl parked a few blocks away from the trailer parks when they arrived.

' What were you going to say to me after the race?' 

' Hmm?' Toni turned down the sun visor on the car to block the incoming sunlight.

Cheryl repeated the question.

' Oh that. One of them was the fact that Reggie and I are, well, no longer together, of sorts.'

' And?' 

' I was actually going to ask you out.'

' Ohh.' Cheryl turned her sun visor down too, not knowing what else to say or do.

' I know you don't want things to be public or anything. And I know you're family doesn't really like us or me.' 

' I don't care about that.' 

' All of that?' 

' Well, maybe my parents. Maybe my father.' 

' What if we just keeps things quiet at the moment? While we figure ourselves out?'

' I agree.'

It got silent for a moment, before Toni cleared her throat.

' So, Cheryl, do you care for a milkshake sometimes?' 

' I would love to.' Cheryl smiled.

Toni has never seen Cheryl smile like that before. 

She wished to see it more.

[ Later that night, at the Thornhill Mansion ]

Cheryl might have left out the part that her father did own a hunting rifle and that he was pretty good at it.

She had to confirm it for herself.

Her father had said to Malachai that he would find other ways to stop him from spilling his secrets, whatever that was.

Was her father actually capable of doing something like this?

Only one way to find out.

She sneaked her way into the back room, where miscellaneous things her father keeps where kept.

In the corner was her father's gun rack.

She checked everyone of them, and their magazines. 

One stood out from the rest. A Savage Varminter. 

5 rounds out of 10 were missing, recently fired.

She had accompanied her father during many of his hunting trips and learned that one easy way to check if a gun has been fired is to smell it.

Up until a day or two, the gunpowder residue will reside there.

Cheryl didn't need a day or two. 

This rifle had been fired not even 24 hours ago.

This cannot be a coincidence.

It was too good of a coincidence to be a coincidence.

Getting lost in her own thoughts whether as to tell Toni about it or not, she didn't notice the door to the store room open once again. 

Or her father walking in.

' Cheryl, what are you doing here?' 

His voice startled her as she dropped the gun to the table.

' Daddy.' Cheryl breathed out.

' What do you think you're doing?' He almost sound threatening, even from asking a simple question.

Cheryl froze. Nothing she say could explain why she's checking out her father's rifles at 10 o'clock at night.

Maybe it was the thought that she had no going back or just pure boldness, she told him the truth, about the race, about the rifles.

Her father didn't seem to be bothered by any of her words. No surprise, no anger. 

That neutral expression was the worst.

' And you think to check my rifles because?' 

' I thought you'd have something to do with it.' 

' How, Cheryl, how do you think I have got something to do with it?' 

This was not going the way she had planned.

' Because I know about your little meetings with the Ghoulies. And the threats you made to them, your deals, whatever they are.'

This time, however, he reacted.

He now seemed angry or just mad.

He came closer to grip Cheryl's forearm tight, whispering in her ear.

' Tell me, exactly how much, do you know?' 

Cheryl has never seen her father like this before, she was breaking into a cold sweat.

She wanted to cry. Sometimes crying makes everything better.

' I know enough.' She said bravely.

' Don't think you're so smart, Cheryl. Whatever you know, I'll know.' 

She could see the seriousness in his eyes when he said it.

Her father was going mad. 

He was not the father she'd known. 

Losing a son can do that to a father, but this was different.

Whatever had made him become this, he was willing to go very far to keep it with himself.

' You're not acting like yourself, Daddy. Is this about Jason?' 

' We will not talk about that.' 

Then his grip on her arm got tighter, his eyes more fearful than ever.

' And if I see you wandering around my things again,..' He began but didn't finish.

'I raised you better than this.' He said at last.

You didn't raise me at all, she wanted to say.

Instead, she freed herself from his grip then paced away from the room.

Tears were now streaming down her face.

She didn't want to be here anymore, with no one else to be here on her side.

Nothing sucks more than knowing your own house isn't safe.

Knowing your own family isn't safe.

[ Very late that night, Sunnyside Trailer Park ]

The soft banging on the trailer's door wouldn't stop.

Toni groggily got up from her bed, put on some pants over her underwear, then went over to the door.

She opened the door to see a figure, once again about to bang on the door.

' Cheryl?' Toni squinted her eyes to adjust to the night light.

' Is your uncle home?' Cheryl said, softly.

' No, he, uh went out for the night. Is everything okay?' She asked gently.

It was as if that question was the trigger because Toni saw Cheryl shake her head, then hear the sniffles she was making.

Whatever it was, something had happened and Cheryl was upset.

' Come on inside, it's cold out here.'

[ So, is this angst because I'm not really clear on what angst is. ]


	30. Chapter 30

[ i was really sleepy when i wrote this, i still am, so i apologise in advance for what this is going to turn out.]

-30-

Cheryl was now sitting quietly on the worn out sofa in the 'living room' of the trailer.

A can of soda was set out for her on the table, untouched.

Toni hurriedly went back inside to grab a t-shirt on herself, then tried to process what the hell she was supposed to say to her once she goes back outside.

She walked over to kitchen chair a few distance from the sofa, not wanting to invade Cheryl's personal space.

' Are you in trouble, Cheryl?' was the first thing Toni said, because it was the first thing FP would've said in situations like these.

Cheryl shook her head.

' No, it's nothing like that..I just --' Cheryl wiped away the tears on her face with her jacket sleeve.

' It's okay. You don't have to tell me.' 

' Don't you want to know why I'm here?' Cheryl looked up at her.

' It doesn't matter. I just want to make sure you're okay.' 

Toni didn't care about personal spaces anymore, she made her way over to the same sofa, a hand's breadth away from Cheryl.

' I had a , I had a fight with my father.' 

' Oh, Cheryl.' Toni sympathised.

And for the first time that night, Toni's hand stroked Cheryl's back.

Cheryl seemed to have cooled down by the touch as she took deep breaths, finally fighting the sobs that came her way.

' I know it's stupid but I just didn't know where else to go, I don't want to stay at home.' She said slowly, not wanting to sound shaky.

' It's okay. You can spend the night at mine, if you want to.' 

Cheryl turned her head to face Toni.

' Would that be okay with you?' 

Toni smiled reassuringly.

' Sure. I mean, it's not exactly a house but,...'

' I don't care. As long as I don't have to be back at that place.' Cheryl sighed.

Toni hesitated, but asked anyways.

' Do you want me to tell what happened?'

Cheryl, on the other hand, had been deciding whether or not to tell Toni about her father's role in today's events but that part of her that likes Toni is too scared to ruin what little she had with her. 

What if Toni thinks Cheryl was in on it too?

What if Toni doesn't want to be with the daughter of the man that tried to kill her?

Cheryl knew it was wrong. 

And yet, Cheryl was willing to be wrong.

' Cheryl?' Toni pulled her back into reality.

' It was stupid, It's nothing important.' She lied.

Toni nodded, brushing away the need to want to know.

' I'm sorry I'm bothering you with all this.' 

' Don't be. It's not your fault.' 

' Still, I feel guilty, and dramatic.'

Toni laughed softly, not wanting to sound rude.

' Seriously, I don't want to be a burden.' 

And the next thing she know, her hand was reaching out to hold Cheryl's.

' You can never be a burden to me, Cheryl. I promise you that.'

Cheryl smiled at that, it was the first time that she smiled that night.

' We should go to sleep.' Toni said after a few moments of staring into each other's eyes.

' We should.' 

[ 15 minutes later, on Toni's bed ]

' I still can't believe you don't have a makeup remover.' Cheryl said to Toni, getting cozy under the covers.

' I do, it's call water.' 

Toni replied, patting the extra pillow that she dragged out from the cupboard.

They had decided to sleep on the same bed, now that they no longer feel awkward with each other like before.

After turning off the lights, Toni climbed onto the bed, facing Cheryl, who was lying on her side.

' You look beautiful even without the make up.' Toni blurted out.

Cheryl grabbed Toni's uninjured hand from under the covers, then squeezed it tight.

' How's the hand?' Cheryl asked.

' It's still a little numb, but otherwise i'm good.' 

' You have no idea how worried I was today, Toni.' 

Toni turned on her back. 

' Usually when I do stupid things, I don't have people worrying for me, because the people that do, are in fact doing said stupid thing with me.' Toni said, referring to Sweet Pea and Fangs.

Cheryl gave a small laugh.

' Just like that time we sneaked into the ghoulies' house.' 

' That really felt like a long time ago, you know.' 

' Right, we were still strangers back then.' 

Toni turned her head. The dim moonlight from the windows illuminating their faces.

' Strangers who dragged other strangers into other people's houses?' 

' Shut up.' Cheryl rolled her eyes.

' That night, when we almost got caught, was the first time I felt the need to protect you.' 

' How so?' 

' My brain almost exploded from thinking of ways to keep you safe.' 

' I didn't need protecting.' Cheryl argued.

' Are you crazy? You've never been associated with ghoulies' before. I just didn't know what they'll do to a North Sider sneaking around their home. And honestly, I hoped to god I didn't.' 

' I'm sorry I was being stubborn that night.'

' I know you had your reasons.'

Cheryl said nothing, but Toni could hear her sigh.

' You're safe here, Cheryl.' 

' I know.' 

' Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up.'

 

[ I am not going to let you ignore the fact that Toni called Cheryl beautiful.]


	31. Chapter 31

[ I've re-uploaded the previous chapter to add some more parts, mainly at the end, so go check it out if you haven't. Also, this is going to be my version of Toni's backstory, since I have no clue wtf the real one is. ]

-31-

It was the best sleep the both of them have had in a while.

Sometime during the night, the window to the trailer had opened and the cold air had made the both of them cuddle closer to each other, embracing in the body warmth.

When they woke up, Toni found herself being protectively wrapped around by Cheryl, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Toni wanted to stretch, but she didn't want to wake Cheryl up, so she just laid there and stared out at the window.

She could also feel that their legs were entwined underneath the covers, and suddenly the thought of being this close to Cheryl, in bed, in a position like this, was making Toni's heart beat a million times faster.

She know they'd been like this the whole night, but both of them were asleep to notice.

Toni awkwardly shifted around, still waiting for Cheryl to wake up.

After a while, Cheryl did.

' Good morning.' Cheryl whispered in Toni's ears, her tone delightful.

' Good morning.' Toni replied in the same way.

Then Cheryl hugged her tighter, which was not good for the thoughts in Toni's mind that she's being trying to not think.

Like what Cheryl would look under those sheets, for example.

' I wish I could stay like this forever.' Cheryl breathed in.

' But we've got school.' Toni replied, awkwardly.

Cheryl laughed then moved to the side, facing the roof of the trailer.

' Since when did Toni Topaz care about school?' She teased.

' Since I realised it was the only place I can actually be with you.'

Cheryl turned her head to face Toni, legs still entwined, bodies still touching.

' You really mean that?'

' Would I lie to you?' Toni smiled.

Then for a minute or two, they said nothing, occasionally staring back at each other.

' Toni? Can I ask you something?'

' Of course.'

' You won't get mad or anything?'

' Okay, now you're making me nervous.'

' Why didn't you want to go to the hospital yesterday?'

Toni bit her bottom lip, slightly affected by the incoming question.

No one has asked her that, and she hasn't told anyone, except the ones who'd figure it out by themselves.

Cheryl, noticing the uneasiness in Toni's expression, quickly apologised.

' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -'

' No it's fine. I'm just-'

Toni sighed. She felt tears around her eyes, but blinked them back quickly.

' It's where my mother died.' She said after a while.

Cheryl was expecting something along the lines of that, maybe a friend, since she was in a gang, maybe a relative, but not this.

' I'm sorry.' She said for the second time that morning.

' You don't have to be. I chose to tell you. I haven't told anyone in a long time.'

' What about your father?' Cheryl asked, suddenly realising that she knew nothing about Toni's real family.

Toni, once more, let out a breath.

' He's in jail for shooting the man that murdered my mother.'

Some part of Cheryl regretted asking it, because she could actually feel the hurt in Toni's eyes and the way she'd told her.

It was like she had brought out these painful memories back to her.

But some part of her was glad she did because now she understood her.

They've both lost someone they love.

And Cheryl knows its not easy to accept it.

' I don't really remember much but, my mother was still alive when they brought her to the hospital. I was there. And I was right in front of her when she...'

A few drops of tears managed to get loose, and Toni wiped them away.

Cheryl propped herself on one elbow and gently stroked Toni's head with the other hand.

' Oh TT. ' She managed to say.

Toni cleared her throat.

' So ever since then, whenever I go to hospitals, I keep seeing that scene in my head and I always have a hard time getting over it. One time I had an anxiety attack so bad, they had to admit me, which really didn't do good, because, you know.'

Cheryl nodded.

' I don't like to think about it too much. I've still got the rest of my family.' Toni smiled weakly.

' I wish I could’ve met her.'

' She would've loved you.' Toni smiled, reassuring Cheryl that she was fine.

' Were you a serpent then?'

' No, I was still kind of young. I joined the day after my dad got sent to prison, when Jug's father took me in.'

After a while, when things got quieter, Cheryl went back to her first position.

' I know what you're wondering.' Toni said.

' What?'

' You don't get over it. You just learn to live with it.'

It was as if Toni had read her mind because that was what Cheryl was thinking.

She was still not over her brother's death. She don't think she ever will be.

Hers was a fresh wound. Toni's was an old one, though Cheryl might have opened it a little just now.

But those wounds hurt the same.

And it never gets better.

 

[ What do you think about this backstory? Feel free to tell me. :) ]


End file.
